Modest Success
by kideaxl
Summary: Tsunayoshi did not truly know the girl who had caught his attention. She held herself with grace, but lacked joy. Swallowing thickly, he wondered if he could bring even a tentative smile to her features. Boldly, he imagined her within his embrace.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Introduction

Tsunayoshi recognized those eyes, those purple eyes of the purple haired girl. Her eyes were those of surrender. He couldn't remember how long he had seen those eyes in the mirror. Those eyes were reflected so often that he wondered if he was merely born into the world to carry them.

He wanted to give her what he knew she wanted: a friend. It was the same thing he desired after every failure of a day, after every trip home that he walked alone as others walked in their group of friends laughing and smiling.

But he was afraid so his feet would not move. The fear of rejection crippled him and he cursed his cowardice. The thought of the girl with purple eyes sneering at him rattled his heart so fully that he could not budge. What good was he if he couldn't reach out for one he emphasized so much with?

Still, he could not help but be captivated by the girl at a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Complicated

Nagi failed to speak out in class again. She wasn't too surprised; she was a frail and weak minded person that easily bent to pressure. It was little wonder that she was such an embarrassment to her parents. What could she hope to ever accomplish?

That was why she would often come here to this park. It had a comforting effect on her and there were no expectations to meet that she would inevitably fail.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she played with a small tabby cat. The cat was her dearest friend; it was rarely displeased with her and seemed to enjoy her company. Nagi rubbed a finger across the cat's cheek and nearly squealed at its cute mewling.

"Hello Mr. Kitty, how was your day?"


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Making History

Tsuna swallowed hard. The purple eyed girl appeared especially morose today. His chest lurched as he saw her hunched over and defeated expression. Clenching his fist he forced himself to walk the path towards her.

Noticing the shadow he cast, she looked up. Their eyes met and Tsuna suddenly felt much more unsure about his decision. Pushing through his anxiety, he introduced himself, "Hello, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. Could I ask for your name?"

She paused for a moment before saying, "Nagi." She made no effort to present a surname.

He shifted uneasily, "Uh- Can I sit?"

Nagi shuffled and nodded.

Tsuna took a seat with a mechanic posture and took a moment to calm his nerves. The two sat for a time with an awkward air between them.

"So… do you have any hobbies?"

Tsuna noticed Nagi looking painfully astonished at his question. It was as though he was some oddity for holding any kind of interest in her person. This further assured Tsuna that he was making the correct decision.

This would be the day she would make a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Rivalry

Tsunayoshi would admit that he was jealous of the cat. It was utterly petty but nevertheless true. The cat could make Nagi at ease in a consistent fashion. Nagi would give such a small yet radiant smile whenever she interacted with it.

It was his upmost desire to be a source of companionship to her. All of this would be pointless if he couldn't get her to relax around him. Tsunayoshi desperately wanted this not be in vain and to mean something.

He supposed it was best that he let go of his foolish one sided rivalry with the cat. That was why he had brought some cat treats for the tabby cat as a peace offering. The cat mewled in appreciation upon accepting the treats.

"That was kind of you, Sawada-san," Nagi commented in appreciation.

Tsunayoshi smiled in fondness; perhaps things were a lot simpler than he believed.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Unbreakable

Nagi had come to truly love the park. It was less of an escape and more of a destination now. This park was a blessing. It was here that she was fortunate to meet the cat and Tsunayoshi. Their support was more than she deserved, but she didn't want to lose them.

All Nagi wished for was to continue making fond memories with Tsunayoshi until the day he realized that she wasn't worth the effort. Nagi understood that she was problematic individual to associate with. She had issues with communication, was creepily quiet, and had little to go on in the looks department. It all made for a pretty off putting person.

A feeling of despair rose from the thought of his eventual disappearance. Still, she would never stop being grateful for the effort he made.

It was more than she deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Obsession

As the days went by, more and more of Tsunayoshi's thoughts centered on Nagi. He could vividly imagine her wearing a happy smile while running into his warm embrace. A rich scent of wildflowers would engulf them both. It was comforting.

Nagi was different to what he had known of popular girls, like Kyoko Sasagawa. Tsunayoshi could not understand how Sasagawa could be so cheerful. He could not fathom the source of her smile, but he got Nagi.

He could empathize with her way of thinking. That was why he wanted to reach out to her. He wished to be a genuine part of her world.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Eternity

Nagi had to hold down a gasp. Patches of bandages were covering Tsunayoshi's form. He appeared so wounded that her voice was caught in her throat. Her steps became hurried as she nearly ran to his side. Her words were a garbled mess of worries and questions.

His response were a low musing, "Don't worry, think of these as battle wounds. I just didn't want to keep you waiting."

Nagi all but flinched and shrunk down, "I'm sorry you had to deal with this just to waste time on someone like me."

"No," Tsunayoshi interrupted her, "I am not wasting my time. It's my time and choice. This isn't a sacrifice and even if it was, you are worth the effort."

The warmness that enveloped her from his words was equal parts wonderful and painful. She didn't know what to do with her conflicted feelings.

This was so much more than she deserved, no matter what kind words he used.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Gateway

Near the bench the two often met at in the park was surrounded by dandelions. Today, they caught Tsunayoshi eyes as he wistfully sighed.

"Tsunayoshi?" Nagi asked.

Realizing that he was heard he explained, "When I was younger, I would often blow on dandelions and make some wish. A lot of the time I would wish to become a mech, it was my dream job you see."

Nagi covered her mouth as she let loose a giggle.

He smiled in return as he continued, "Why don't we try it?" He plucked a single dandelion and held it between them.

The two of them blew on it together, the puffs scattered into the air.

"Want to share wishes, Nagi? I wished that our friendship continues to grow."

"I wished that Tsunayoshi's wish comes true." She didn't have the courage to wish for more than what she was already blessed with.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Death

Nagi felt at peace. She had been able to save the cat that she had come to befriend. Even as she saw the car racing towards her, she didn't feel much urgency. The closest thing to regret that she felt was centered on leaving Tsunayoshi like this.

He was like her. He struggled fitting in and yet he would lose the friend he had put such effort in making just like that. Still, she believed that this was better for both the cat and him. They could move on now. It would have been nice to see Tsunayoshi once more, but that was just her selfishness coming through.

"NAGI!"

Her eyes widened as she heard Tsunayoshi scream her name. Now she truly did have a single regret.

She regretted the pain he would feel from witnessing her death.

What a horrible disappointment of a friend she turned out to be.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Opportunities

Tsunayoshi's heart nearly stopped when he saw what was happening. Nagi was about to get run over. The girl he had come to know as his dearest friend was going die. Dismay was too light of a word to describe what he felt. Without another thought, he dropped his bag and ran and ran and ran. It was faster than he ever ran before.

Tears fell from his eyes in frustration in the realization that he just wasn't fast enough to save the one person that ever truly believed in him. Nagi believed in him, as absurd as it was. When she was having a rough day, she would find comfort on his shoulder. When she was having a good day she was excited to share it with him. It was the truest relationship he had in such a long time. That had become his treasure.

All he could do was scream her name in anguish, yet he dug deeper and pushed more and more. Weaknesses in athleticism, stamina, and coordination were unacceptable. Being no good Tsuna was not an option now.

He would save her with his dying will.

Everything moved so quickly after his resolution was made. A heat he never knew burned within every fiber of his being. His surroundings blurred by as he reached her. He had just enough awareness to push her away.

And then the car slammed into him.

Idly, he noted that he never quite felt pain or force of this magnitude. It put everything his bullies had every done to him to shame. How naïve of him to think that he understood what a broken body was. His body nearly bounced across the road.

When his body came to a stop, his everything was pleasantly numb. The taste of blood filled his mouth. His sight was flickering not unlike a broken television. There was even a near constant buzzing sound in his ears that would come and go. Through all this, he could just make out Nagi weeping over him. What a mess he must look like for her to make such a heartbroken expression.

He dearly wanted to caress her cheek and suavely tell her everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't find the energy to move his arm. Even his body had given up on him. She nearly touched him before she thought better of it and instead pulled away and began dialing on a cell phone.

All her words were drowned out by the ringing in his ears. Perhaps that was for the best, he didn't really want to comprehend what kind of state he was in.

Despite everything, he smiled at her because in the end she was alright. He, no good Tsuna, had saved her with his own strength. For this one moment, he was something more and accomplished something worthwhile. This was not an unpleasant way to go. Tsunayoshi no longer had the energy to keep his eyelids open, so he began to lose consciousness.

The final thing that reached his damaged hearing was the sound of Nagi screaming his name.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Lacking

Nagi felt like her heart was breaking. Never had she been so disgusted with herself. Her choices had led to such drastic changes to Tsunayoshi's life. This was like every nightmare of hers coming to life. A dark laugh escaped her lips as she realized that her parents words were true, she was a hindrance and inconvenience to those that associated with her. Worst of all, it was a very real possibility that she would never see him again.

If he didn't survive, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. The guilt alone would certainly kill her. She prayed with all her heart that he would recover and they could go back to the days when he would excitedly walk up to her and chat the day away.

Yes, she would give anything for that. She fought back the sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Dead Wrong

When Nagi met Tsunayoshi's mother, she froze. Nagi was at a total loss on what to do. She bowed deeply, "There's nothing I can do to make up for everything I've put your son through. If it wasn't for me he would be healthy and happy. I… I never wanted any of this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt on my behalf. I know it's selfish and too much to ask, but can I see Tsunayoshi one more and apologize to him directly? I swear I won't appear before either of you again afterwards." She didn't know what she would do if Tsunayoshi's family wouldn't let her see him again, but she knew she deserved it.

It came as a surprise when Tsunayoshi's mother came up to her and gave a kind pat to her shoulders. The woman looked her in the eye and assured, "Why would I push away such a sweet girl? This whole situation has been horrible, but I don't hate you. If nothing else, you value Tsu-kun and he must feel the same if he risked his life to push you out of the way."

Nagi froze as Tsunayoshi's mother pulled her into a hug, "Everything's going to be alright, sweetie."

Nagi couldn't stop the tears. It all sounded too good to be true. She was the last person that deserved such kindness.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Running Away

Today was the day. Tsunayoshi was finally well enough to take non family visitors. She was at the door to his room, but fear crippled her. What if Tsunayoshi was angry at her and finally realized that she was more trouble than she was worth? She didn't know if she could handle it if his gaze towards her became as fed up and disgusted as her family's.

Her body was unwillingly shaking now.

That was when Tsunayoshi's mother, Nana, kindly tapped her shoulder and nudged her into the room. Her expression was as warm and inviting as her son. Taking comfort in that smile Nagi pressed on and entered the room.

Tsunayoshi was lying in a bed but turned to face her when he heard the door open. Seeing Nagi, he broke into a relieved smile.

Before he could utter a word, Nagi raced towards him and pulled him into a desperate hug all the while mumbling apologies. Every bit of fear and guilt poured from her lips as held on tight. It didn't take long for her words to break into incoherent sniffling.

Tsunayoshi felt his heart tremble at her state. It had never been his goal to hurt her like this, but if given the chance he wouldn't have changed a thing. He took in all her tears and shaking and then wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm here and I'm alright. Everything is going to be better now."


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Judgment

Nagi visited Tsunayoshi at the hospital every day since he became well enough for visitors. Today she found his mother next to a rather handsome man. When she stepped into view, she noticed the man eyeing her. She flinched when she recognized the eyes as appraising. Lacking the nerve, she shrunk on herself and looked away.

Instead of anger and annoyance that she had become accustomed to, she heard boisterous laughter. He walked towards and puts his hand out for a handshake. She tentatively took it and he introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Tsuna's dad. You seem like a sweet girl, I like you." he even ruffled her hair.

She blushed at the action of the Tsunayoshi's handsome father and realized that he shared a number of facial structures with his son, though he had blonde cropped hair.

They joined her in her daily visit.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Seeking Solace

"Ha ha ha, you've become pretty manly since the last time I saw you. It takes a real man to save such a little darling," Tsunayoshi's father laughed loudly.

Nagi was quick to add, "He's right, Tsunayoshi. You are really brave and manly. Ah, but I would hardly call myself pretty." She even chuckled as though the very notion of her being appealing was laughable.

"Of course you're pretty," Tsuna quickly rebutted. It sounded as though he was speaking an obvious truth.

Realizing what the other said, they both flushed. A silence grew between them as they attempted to sink into the very ground. Whenever their eyes caught each other, their faces grew a deeper crimson.

This made his father laugh out again while his mother just looked excited.

"I'm so proud of my little man," said Tsunayoshi's father as he pulled his son in a half hug.

Tsunayoshi appeared dazed but undeniably proud from his father's words.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Excuses

Tsuna stole a glance at Nagi. Her eyes were dark with worry and no doubt a lack of sleep. He wondered how much anxiety he had caused her.

There was a gloomy yet beautiful air about her morose expression. His admiration of her expression was caught by her and she looked away with a darkening blush apparent on her features.

"Did you need anything?" she asked.

He was unable to come up with an appropriate excuse so he kept quiet. What he did want from her was a smile that would light up his day. He wanted her to walk beside her and take in all the world had to give him. But these thoughts were for him alone.

"I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable. I can't be very pleasant to look at," she added in a kind tone. There was nothing less than empathy and kindness in her intentions.

He shook his head vehemently in denial, "You are a pretty girl, no matter what anyone else says."

Her eyes widened in apparent shock and turned away from him again as the flush returned.

This caused him to snicker and he began to compliment her looks, demeanor, and apparel causing her to grow redder and redder.

"Please don't tease me, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I'm only teasing a little bit, but I'm telling the truth."

Nagi turned to the ground but said, "Thank you." There was happiness in her that she couldn't deny. His words had a way of making her feel wanted.

Tsunayoshi was glad to hear that she didn't sound too unpleased.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Vengeance

"Why did you bother saving me?" Nagi finally asked. It had bothered her since the accident. She had been at peace with the situation, but instead he had severely injured himself for her. "I'm just some weird quiet girl."

"Instinct. It was the first thing that came to mind. You're important to me despite all the untrue things you think and say about yourself. I was fortunate to have been able to help you in some meaningful way. Please don't belittle yourself over this. It was my choice and will."

She turned away and got up, "I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow." She raced out of the room to stop him from seeing her crying from how touched she was. The last thing she wanted was to make such an unsightly face in front of her savior.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Love

Being in the hospital gave Tsunayoshi a lot of time to think. Lately, his mind wandered over his feelings about Nagi. Did he truly just see her as just a friend? Objectively, he knew she was a beautiful girl, but was there more to it for him?

This was the girl he had pushed aside to take her place. Did his consideration for her run that deeply? No, there wasn't a doubt; he had strong feeling about her. He wasn't quite sure if they would develop to romantic feelings, but he was not opposed to the idea.

The thought of Nagi always brought forth a well of complicated emotions that he couldn't accurately pinpoint. A slight upturn of her lips brightened his day. The ample tears she shed threatened to drown him in melancholy. Her fingers brushing against him filled his body with a giddy energy. The warmth of her body was a comfort.

It frightened him to have these emotions, for they could easily lead to hope of something more. Was it even right? Nagi was a girl with a delicate yet bruised heart. Would she accept his feelings to simply appease him?

Tsunayoshi slumped into his pillow. All of this was so complicated.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Tears

When Nagi visited today, Tsunayoshi could tell that she was troubled. Her eyes had that familiar redness of a post crying incident.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern. He was not wholly surprised when she turned away and refused to speak. It was a mild point of frustration for him. She was convinced that she had no right to bother others with her troubles. He wanted to crush that notion especially when it related to him. Already, he could feel his own mood plummet.

It would do little good to force the issue so he changed the subject, "How's the cat. I haven't seen it for a while."

He was pleased when he noticed her cheering up. They had an enjoyable conversation on the recent activities of the cat.

Despite his success, he could not help but feel like a coward. He had not addressed the root of the issue and instead buried it under a conversation of a cat.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. My Inspiration

Nagi reached the hospital nearly out of breathe from her rapid pace. She took a look at her appearance from her handheld mirror and frowned. Her eyes were still puffy from some earlier crying. Digging into her purse, she pulled out some makeup to do a touch up on her face. It wouldn't do for Tsunayoshi to see her from an emotional episode she had earlier in the day. Today wasn't about her over sensitivity but about him. He had been given the go ahead to finally return home. The last thing she wanted to do was put a damper on his day because of her homely appearance. When she was satisfied with the makeup, she entered the hospital.

All of the Sawada family was in Tsunayoshi's room. "Hello everyone, I'm sorry if I'm late," she greeted with what she hoped was a cheery smile.

His mother waved her off, "None of that sweetie. You're right on time. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"T-Thank you," she said with a fluster in her voice. The warmness in the woman's voice was still unconceivable despite the clear sincerity.

"Let's get the paperwork done, honey," Tsunayoshi's father punctuated his statement with a clap.

Like that she and Tsunayoshi were alone.

Now that they were alone, Nagi had enough nerve to bring out what she carried with her today for the occasion. It was a neatly decorated box. "This is for you. I hope you like it," a hint of her anxiety seeped through despite her efforts.

"I know I will," he responded with a certainty that she couldn't ever hope to have. He took the box and began to unwrap it with utmost care. When he finally saw the contents he smiled softly, "It's beautiful."

She had gifted him a sunset orange blanket with intricate embroidery that was stitched at the borders with his name etched in a single corner.

"I made it myself," she admitted with a sigh of relief once she was sure of his appreciation.

He caressed the blanket, taking note of its softness and quality, "This is one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received. You didn't have to do all of this."

Nagi shook her head, "It was no trouble… you're important to me and I wanted to make it clear. I owe you a lot even before the accident and I wanted to give it to you as a token of our friendship."

The two shared a warm smile.

"I see you two are being as cozy as usual," the boisterous voice of Tsunayoshi's father shattered the moment. His features stretched into a wide and friendly smile. "Everything is good to go. We have a car waiting outside for us."

A moment later his wife stepped in with a wheelchair, "Let's go, Tsu-kun."

Tsunayoshi was helped into the wheelchair by his father. When he was situated he covered his legs with the blanket. His mother went to push the chair before Nagi offered, "I can push him, if it isn't a problem."

Given the permission, she got behind Tsunayoshi and began to push.

"If you get tired, you can switch with one of my parents," he offered.

She shook her head, "It's fine. I… like being useful so just relax."

Sniffling could be heard and they turned to see the adults Sawadas smiling while wiping away tears.

"Isn't she so lovely, darling? Tsu-kun is making friends," his mother nearly wailed.

"Don't cry," her husband consoled while he wiped his own tears, "It's the Sawada charm at work."

Tsunayoshi sunk into his seat and covered his face.

Nagi smiled softly at the family dynamics. It was always amazing seeing how close knit and loving a family could be. She felt nothing put relief for her friend's sake. A cold household could hardly compare to this.

"Nagi?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I was just thinking how nice your parents are."

Tsunayoshi looked at his boisterous parents and smirked, "Yeah, they are. They've been very supportive through this whole thing. Dad's a lot more reliable than I gave him credit for and mom's pretty perceptive. I'm luckier than I knew."

She placed an affirming hand on his shoulder, "Feels nice, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, it looks like we're here," she noted as they made it to a rather nice black car.

As the Sawada parents were helping their son get into the car, Nagi made to make her leave, but she was stopped by Sawada matriarch.

"If you don't have any plans, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Nagi blinked in surprise, "I couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense, you won't be any trouble," there was a hint of firmness in her voice.

A tentative smile made its way on Nagi's lips, "Then I would love to."

All the Sawadas smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Never Again

Tsunayoshi looked at his legs in barely contained despair. He had to come to terms that he would likely never walk again. A swell of self-contempt grew within him. With his disabled legs, he felt even more like a failure.

Mentally, he understood that he should be grateful he even survived, but his contempt did not ease up. How much more pathetic did the world want to make him? Using all of his focus, he attempted to twitch his toes.

Yet nothing happened. Biting his lips, he forced as much energy into his legs as possible. Tears threatened to fall when his legs still refused to move. He raised his fist and slammed it harshly against his lap, yet he felt nothing.

Tsunayoshi swallowed his frustration as Nagi came into view. She offered to push him to the park and he thanked her.

He took solace in the belief that Nagi would still welcome his company, no matter how useless he became.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Online

Nagi looked herself over in the mirror. She made sure to wash her face, brush her hair and put on some nice clothes. Scanning her dresser she pulled out a hair ribbon and tied her hair into a braid and laid the braid over her shoulders. It was her best approximation of a casual look.

She sat in front of her computer and took in some calming breaths. When she was sure her racing heart was under control, she turned on her computer.

Tsunayoshi's face appeared on her computer and he smiled that smile of his. His smile that told her he somehow actually enjoyed her company. She smiled in return and began their video chat.

It was a lot more fun than she expected.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Failure

In her haste, Nagi tripped and fell.

"Nagi," he called out in concern.

Before he could wheel himself over to her, she raised a hand to assure him as she pulled herself up. Despite her efforts, he caught her sniffling when she had fallen, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

While she didn't appear too troubled, he was. Tsunayoshi felt like a loser. He couldn't even offer her a steady hand anymore. It was like the world wanted to hammer home how utterly useless he was.

With those thoughts in mind, he gave her a relieved smile. Nagi didn't have to worry about his petty wounded pride.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Rebirth

Tsunayoshi put down his pencil. It felt great to take a break from all the studying. Nagi had been more than generous with tutoring him. If not for her, he would've been hopelessly behind his schoolwork. His concentration at school was poor enough as it was; being on leave from school didn't approve things.

"You're doing well," Nagi complimented with sincerity.

He couldn't help but crack a smile. This was the first time any form of teacher had said something so kind. It was surprisingly pleasant.

"It's all thanks to you. I can't thank you enough for doing this. You're a great teacher."

"It was nothing," embarrassment washed over her voice.

She rose to stretch and a thought struck him. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Can I take a picture of you?"

She froze like a deer in headlights and looked away. When she finally faced him again, her face was fully flushed as she nodded shyly.

The final product was a picture of her curtsying.

It became his phone's wallpaper. Looking at it made him feel recharged.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Breaking Away

Nagi stopped in the middle of her tutoring session to peer over her booklet. Poor Tsunayoshi had fallen asleep. It was saddening to see him so worn out. Life must've been so challenging for him now. She wasn't sure if he would ever adjust to the loss of his leg strength.

Stepping away from the desk, she pulled his wheelchair beside his bed. With the upmost care, she moved him onto the bed and covered him up. Idly, she placed her hand beneath his and marveled how large and enclosing his hands were compared to hers. Peering at his sleeping face, she couldn't stop the blush that formed as she saw how peaceful his normally handsome face was.

Collecting herself, she pulled away from him, "Sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi-kun."


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Forever and a day

Nagi eyes were locked unto the clock in the front of the classroom. Each second on the clock seemed to arrive slower than the last. She couldn't focus on the lesson due to her anxiety.

Nagi had not made one school friend, yet she was more content then ever. She had made a true friend in Tsunayoshi. There was nothing for here in school. The popular kids still found her an amusing target while the kinder ones just saw her as dull.

Truly, her time spent at the Sawada household had become a balm to her heart. Nagi smiled widely to herself. She just had to make it through the day.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Lost and Found

"What's in the bag?"Tsunayoshi asked with a note of curiosity in his voice as he raised his eyebrows.

Nagi fidgeted in a blooming anxiety. Her eyes refused to meet his even as her bag continued to move by its own power. Now that she was here, she wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. This could easily bring forth painful memories.

"Nagi," he called to her, his eyes comforting. He patted the seat beside him.

She took panicked steps to sit beside him. Uncertain hands unzipped her schoolbag. From the confines a cute furry head of a cat poked out. She bit her lip as she took note of his expression, hoping that this wouldn't bother him too much.

"Ah, it's the cat. I'm glad it was alright as well," he said after a moment, a smile adorning his lips.

She felt utterly relieved, "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I kind of missed the cat."


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Light

Nagi and Tsunayoshi were enjoying each other's company in his room. There were snacks and drinks scattered on the table. Nagi was feeling relaxed.

The two were in a midst of a little game of theirs. In the hopes of being better acquainted with one another, they would question each other on minor personal details.

It was now Tsunayoshi's turn, "What's your least favorite food?"

Her response was quick, "It's pineapples. I just don't like the prickly feeling I get at the roof of my mouth. My turn; what's your favorite color?"

He paused to reflect and caught her inquisitive eyes and soft hair and smiled in full content, "Purple has become quite precious to me."

Nagi flashed that embarrassed smile of hers. It was still such a bizarre experience hearing such compliments directed her way. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

He asked his question with mirth, "What's the most surprising thing you've seen?"

Nagi flushed brightly and answered In a soft voice, "The picture you took of me before. It was… a lot less ugly than I expected it to be. You're really skilled with a camera."

He blinked at that, "I don't know why you're so surprised since it was a picture of you. It's expected that it's pleasant. It was a pleasant image that was suitable for such a pleasant girl."

She was surprised that her features could even grow warmer than they already were, "Thank you. I have a question, if you don't mind? What's the most disappointing thing about me? What can I improve in to make knowing me more pleasant?" When she finished her question, she refused to meet him in the eyes and seemed to hide behind her bangs.

"Nothing," he immediately replied with a stern yet kind sincerity, "I like you for who you are. If there are any improvements you want to make for yourself then I will support you but I don't want you to change just to appease me. " He reached out and placed a comforting hand over hers, "There's no sense in going through life presuming awful things about yourself, but I suppose that is a part of being human. You aren't alone in that. I think we all experience that same problem. I know that I do. So I will say this: Nagi-san, you are worth knowing and I will tell you that over and over again until you believe it."

Nagi had no true response to that, but her eyes were alight with emotions. He left her to her thoughts but kept a soothing hand over hers.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Dark

Tsunayoshi closed his workbook when his concern could no longer be ignored. Nagi had an especially subdued countenance. Her words had little confidence and she appeared desperate to please. These were all tell-tale signs of a bad day for her. It was always concerning how a bad day could rob her of whatever self-confidence or self-worth she had built up.

"What's wrong, Nagi-san?" he said with an easy voice, the less of a bother she perceived herself to be the easier she was to open up.

Still, she clammed up immediately and avoided eye contact.

He did not back down and instead placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Please, it's me, you're never a bother," he emphasized.

When Nagi spoke, it was soft and defeated, "It's nothing new or important. I just screwed up with my parents. Just like I always do, I distracted them from their busy schedules. I should've known better. I don't know what I was thinking."

Of course it had to be her parents. Nagi never said a negative word against them, but he hated them more than any of his own bullies. It was like they made it their duty to put Nagi down whenever she was at a better place with herself. After every incident with her parents, she fell to an emotionally low.

Tsunayoshi calmed himself down when he noticed her flinching from his expression. "You know your parents, Nagi-san. They're just stressed," he lied to her. It was pathetic, but he didn't know how to help her out of this situation.

"What to play some games?" he asked lamely in the hopes of distracting her.

He released a relieved sigh when she nodded. He pulled out the racing games she loved so much.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. Faith

Tsunayoshi sat down on his bed while reading his notes. Nagi entered the room and greeted him. Her voice was as soft as usual, but there was a sensual tone to it. Blinking owlishly, he pulled his attention away from his notes. When their eyes locked, she shot him a look filled to the brim with desire.

His friend strutted across his room with all the grace of some devious swan and the confidence of a woman on a mission. She reached him and forced the notes out of his hands and he offered no token resistance. Before he could collect himself, she straddled his lap and purred.

Nagi caressed his cheek lovingly. She seductively nibbled on his earlobe and he could only shiver in pleasure. Her slim dainty fingers circled around his chest. Warmth spread towards him. His heart nearly burst when she dragged his hands to her upper thighs. Now Nagi leaned in closer and closer for a kiss. Before her lips touched his, she burst into flames.

Tsunayoshi recoiled and stumbled away from where Nagi fell to the ground. Dark masculine laughter rang inside his ears. From the ashes of the flames that were once Nagi appeared a figure that could only be described as a male version of Nagi.

"Have you no shame having such lewd fantasies about poor little Nagi? I suppose it's in a man's nature to be a beast. My, aren't you just pathetic?" the mysterious man taunted as he circled around Tsunayoshi.

Despite the fear coursing through him, he couldn't help but reply, "You aren't saying anything I haven't heard before or thought of myself."

That made the man give a too sweet smile, "I applaud you for being so self-aware. It doesn't change much, but at least you have some iota of intellect. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Mukuro and I have an offer, but first you must rise."

Tsunayoshi stared at the man with bitterness, "Someone of your great intellect should be able to tell that I can't walk." He gestured to his lifeless legs.

Mukuro's smug smile fell flat and his eyes narrowed, "You overstep yourself, boy. Do not whine and rise as I have commanded."

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth. Frustration ebbed through his body as he gripped the legs of his pants. To his amazement, his legs actually pushed his body up! "I… I can stand!?"

"This is the power of a user of the mist flames of illusion. I alone can give you the ability to once again walk, dear boy," Mukuro explained. 

"What do you want?" Tsunayoshi's voice was soft and resigned now. It would be nothing less than delusional for him to believe the offer was made in kindness. Only Nagi would offer something like this out of kindness and friendship.

The smile returned with a vigor to Mukuro's lips, "I want a bit of, let's say, mental real estate. I will teach you the discipline of flames and illusions and you shall provide a domain of sorts for me." Smile never fading, Mukuro placed his hand for Tsunayoshi to take.

It was foolish for him to accept, but he wanted to cast aside his now crippled life. He wanted to be able to walk beside Nagi again. When she fell, he wanted to be able to kneel down and offer a supporting hand. He wanted to be much more than useless. Pushing aside his plethora of reservations, he shook Mukuro's hand.

Mukuro looked far too pleased.

Tsunayoshi felt his hand catch on fire and jumped back. His eyes snapped open as he attempted to catch his breath. It had all been a dream, but he just knew that it had been all real.

Just who did he make a deal with?


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Colors

Nagi listened in awe and disbelieve as Tsuna told her about his encounter with this Mukuro character and flames. She felt an excitement deep within her.

This was her chance. If she could learn about these flames as well, she could be of great use to Tsunayoshi. Guilt had never ceased to gnaw at her over his accident. Every moment she woke up in the morning and could stretch her legs brought forth a great shame within her that her parents could not hope to instill in her.

"Let me study too," she said with a firm voice and clear eyes. This was something she had to do.

"I don't know," he said in conflict. Mukuro gave off an air of danger that he didn't want to expose her to. It was he who agreed and should pay for it. He couldn't bear to drag her along.

Bolder than she ever been, she held his hand in hers, "Let me help you, please. If you don't trust Mukuro, having another person can only be a good thing. I know you would do the same for me." He had already proven it beyond a shadow of doubt to her.

Tsunayoshi squeezed her hand, "Thank you. You doing this mean a lot to me."

"Always," she promised him and herself. Even if it took the rest of her life, she would repay his kindness.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Exploration

Nagi pondered their progression through flame training. According to Mukuro, Tsunayoshi had a rare sky type flame while she had mist flames. Just thinking about that fact brought a smile to her face. It was as though she was fated to be able to help Tsunayoshi. All she had to do was not mess this up.

With that in mind, she put her all in soaking every bit of wisdom Mukuro had to spare. Tsunayoshi struggled to use the mist aspects of his flames. Nagi was not sure how she could help in his struggles.

Choosing to concentrate on her own exercise, she stimulated the formation of mist flames on her hands. She then shifted to next step of using the properties of her flame. The flame itself disappeared, but ors of light appeared in her palm.

"You're really making progress," Tsunayoshi said, startling her.

Panic struck her heart. Did he believe she was showing off? Would he think she thought herself superior and uppity? She made to apologize, but he shook his head.

"You're amazing. It looks like you're really talented. Could you help me?"

Nagi felt her chest and face warm from the sincere praise, "O-Of course. Tell me what you're struggling on and we can work up from there."

It was a long while before the heat subsided.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Seeing Red

Tsunayoshi was troubled. Ever since Nagi entered his room, she had been forlorn. Of course, she tried to not call attention to herself, but he knew her too well. The air around her simply dampened his mood for flame training. It had become something of a treat to see Nagi so animated during the flame sessions.

While he contemplated a means of breaching the topic of her mood, she actually spoke, "Do you think I'm too clingy?" Her arms were wrapped around her body as though she wanted to hug and support herself for the oncoming tirade.

He had to bite his lip to stop a snarl from escaping. The last thing he wanted was to give any form of positive confirmation to her doubts. Tsunayoshi was painfully aware of her own ongoing bullying problems. Aware of his lack of social grace, he was never sure how to broach those topics. Personally, he liked to talk about other things with his only friend, but this wasn't about his situation.

"Come sit," he requested in a soft voice as he pat the spot beside him on his bed. He kept his smile inviting and easy.

It appeared to suffice as she nodded and sat by his side.

Tsunayoshi reached for her hand with far more confidence than he actually felt, "I don't know who put that idea in your head, but I'm sorry you had to hear something like that. You aren't clingy, that wish to be with others is normal. Staying by my side just confirms that you want to be my friend. I think we both know that there's nothing lonelier than actions taken quietly on your own, but there's nothing more comforting than doing the same quiet actions in parallel with others. Being alone is crushing, but side by side I think we can handle that weight. I never once thought that you were 'clingy', as a matter of fact I felt blessed every day you choose to be beside me. It's embarrassing to admit, but I desperately wanted to befriend you those times I saw you at the park. I've made a bunch a screw ups in my short life, but I can proudly say befriending you isn't one of them." He finished with a friendly nudge her direction.

Nagi leaned into him and held him in a surprisingly tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered full of emotion, a soft appreciative smile gracing her lips.

Tsunayoshi thought it was as beautiful as a blooming flower drifting in the wind.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Shades of Grey

This was hard. He had nearly forgotten what pain in the legs felt like. With labored breath Tsunayoshi forced himself to walk on his two legs using only his and Nagi's flames. The pain was far more intense than he expected, it was nothing like when Mukuro supplied the illusion. Despite being fully aware of it being an illusion, the pain running up his legs was far more than he could take.

His pain spilled over into tears and he could do nothing more than collapse on his knees. Tears kept running down his cheeks. What made it all the worse was that Nagi saw all of it. When he caught sight of her concern, he turned away shamefaced. Times like this he wished he was strong like his father; he couldn't imagine him being overwhelmed by something like fake leg pain.

Nagi went to his side and knelt beside him, her hand making comforting circles on his back, "It alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you. I think it's pretty cool and manly of you to continue trying despite the pain it puts you through."

Her kind words eased his shame.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Forgotten

Nagi entered Tsunayoshi's room with a rather long bag as Tsuna was holding himself steady via his cabinet. His legs weren't as stable as he would like. Upon seeing her, he smiled, "Hey. What's in the bag?"

She appeared visibly excited, "Well, since we're making such good progress on getting you to walk again, I wanted to celebrate it." Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a cane.

The cane was carved out of sturdy and expensive looking wood that nearly glittered in the sunlight. An elegantly carved silver lion rested on the top of the cane with a proud demeanor.

He received the cane with an awed expression, "A lion?"

She ducked her head and admitted in a shy voice, "I thought it looked cool and it reminded me of you."

Confusion melted to warmth and he thanked her. It was rather helpful in keeping balance on his not so reliable flame illusions.

He nearly forgot how good it felt to receive a thoughtful gift, to be loved.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. Dreamer

Nana walked into her son's room when she noticed the prolonged quiet from the room. Peeking in, her eyes grew soft at the sight.

Her son was asleep on his wheelchair with Nagi appearing to be taking a nap on his lap. The poor girl must've been exhausted to fall asleep in such a poor position. Still, it was comforting to know that they were to at ease with each other.

It did her heart good to see her child finally gaining such a dear friend despite his traumatic accident. Her son was finally living for a change.

That was already a blessing for her. Perhaps it was too bold and greedy, but she wanted them to become something more. She would not push because these things took time. There were clear enough signs and she waited with bathed breath for them to come into their emotions.

"Sleep well you two."


	37. Chapter 37

37\. Mist

Nagi strained her brows in concentration. She wanted to absorb every bit of knowledge that Mukuro was willing to share. Every session made her respect for him grow and grow. He was just so captivating in his work.

Despite her admiration, she could not help but feel uneasy when she was receiving direct tutelage. Her unease sprouted from observing Mukuro in control of Tsunayoshi's body. She could never mistake who was in control at the time. Mukuro had this confidence, but he was guarded and cunning. It was starkly different from the clumsy, warm and inviting nature that she'd come to associate with her friend, with that face.

Most striking was Tsunayoshi's empathy being swallowed by Mukuro's derisive pity. She never quite knew where she stood with the man from conversation to conversation.

Nevertheless, she patted herself on the back when she completed another exercise in mist flame application. She was getting closer and closer to being Tsunayoshi's support.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. Burning

It was late in the night and the stars were twinkling brightly. Tsuna and Nagi were seated on the roof of the Sawada household. Both were smiling as they gazed at the shining sky. Neither noticed how close they were, their thighs pressing against each other.

Tsunayoshi didn't really know any of the constellations or stars but Nagi was more than willing to point some out to him. As she grew comfortable explaining the night sky to him, he found himself gazing upon her.

It was so nice to see her smiling and talking with such energy. He wanted to catch every moment and lock them in his memories.

"Have you been making progress with your flames?" she asked, breaking his moment of appreciation.

"Yeah," he replied sitting up a bit. A multicolor ball of flames sprouted from his palm. The flames flickered for moment before he thought of comfort. Images of Nagi flashed through his mind and the flames solidified.

She clapped her hands in excitement, "Congratulations!"

He watched as her face lit up literally and metaphorically.

It was captivating.

His heart raced and his throat suddenly felt dry.


	39. Chapter 39

39\. Out of Time

Tsunayoshi and Nagi were practicing walking in the backyard. She was holding his arms and provided support as he trudged on. It was a struggle for him to control the illusions over his legs. This was so much more difficult without Mukuro doing the heavy lifting.

He lost concentration for just a moment and the illusion failed. Falling to his knees, he tried to catch his breath from the exertion.

She kneed by his side and patted his back, "You're able to hold the illusions on your own longer and longer now." Pride was practically radiating off her smile.

He shook his head, "It's nothing compared to you."

"I am a natural mist user, besides you have the rare sky flames," she consoled.

They paused then broken into mild chuckles and agreed that they had their own separate strengths.


	40. Chapter 40

40\. Knowing How

Tsunayoshi walked by his wheelchair in a slow and methodical fashion. It was a great accomplishment for him. Though his pace was slow, it was stable. His flames held strong and he wanted to just shout and laugh. Never again would he be stuck in his wheelchair. Now he felt like a whole person again.

None of this would have been possible without Nagi. She had been by his side every step of the way. It was simply unthinkable that someone like Nagi even existed. Nagi was far kinder to him than he could've ever imagined. Even now her expression was filled with joy on his behalf.

There it was again, his heart felt at ease yet anxious. It was giddy and he enjoyed basking in its glow. Tsunayoshi made an attempt to articulate his appreciation, "Thank you for all your help. I only made it this far because of you."

Nagi's eye grew wide in disbelief before rapidly shaking her head, "I didn't really do anything, it was all you. Besides, it's my entire fault you were paralyzed."

He nudged her with his shoulder, the motion playful and easing, "For the last time, it was no one's fault. Bad things happen sometimes." It was a conversation that had replayed itself so many times that each one knew the other's lines.

He made for the front door, taking a moment to retrieve his cane from the bed, and held it open for her.

Outside was a cloudy and cool day. The wind faintly brushed the blades of grass causing a serene activity over the whole of the lawn. Shade covered the porch in an inviting muteness that put the two at ease.

Tsunayoshi sat at the porch seat, his weight causing the wood to creak slightly. He released a content sigh as he massaged the phantom pains from his legs. Joy was clearly visible beneath his tired countenance. Nagi took her spot beside him.

The two sat in a quiet that more more comfortable that they could imagine. It was a silence of comradery instead of loneliness. He took in the silence in serenity while she had a faint smile.

"What's got you in a such a good mood?" Tsunayoshi questioned in a teasing curiosity.

Nagi blinked before turning away, her response was quiet and shy, "Why shouldn't I be happy? You're doing so much better and things are just good. It's really good. "

He tapped his knees with his fingers as he leaned back on the seat. "That's good. I'm glad you're happy. You know, I always taught that you had a beautiful smile. It's too bad that you need an occasion to wear it. I would really like to see it more often," he assured.

The sound that came from her was closer to a squeak than a proper reply. A soft wind blew and she inadvertently shuddered as a chill traveled down her spine. To her personal surprise, she scooted closer to him, their elbows and legs touching.

"Nagi-san?" His voice was had a tone in it that she couldn't quite figure.

"Yes?"

He licked his lips before he continued, "There's been something on my mind that I wanted to tell you. Just let me know if I'm getting too weird. So I've been thinking about this a lot lately. It's so weird just how comfortable I am around you. I'm an awkward person, like really awkward. My social life is just a string of muck ups and embarrassments. But I'm able to interact with you on a personal level. And if we add up that you're a pretty girl, then all of this is pretty outrageous."

He had begun looking away from her at that point. Nagi was thankful for that because her blush reached her ears by this point.

Tsunayoshi could barely hear anything past his pounding heart. It felt as though it would burst at any moment, but he refused to back down at this point, "There is just so much I don't know about you and I want to change that as soon as possible. Since I'm not that smooth, I'll just come up and say it. I like you a lot, much more than a friend. Would you go out with me?"

Nagi's expression was painfully shocked and she felt lightheaded. She was making a good attempt at hiding completely behind her hair. When she finally collected herself enough to respond to his feelings, her voice was shaky and higher pitched than usual, "Although you're settling for me, please continue treating me gently."

"That's wrong," he pressed as he slowly brushed her hair away from her face so they could look each other in the eyes, "I'm not settling at all. I'm fortunate that someone as great as you is giving me a chance. So, please don't belittle yourself. Can I call you Nagi-chan?"

"Ah, please do. May I call you," she paused for a moment before coming to a name, "Yoshi-kun?"

He nodded with a smile. This all felt like a very pleasant dream.

If so, he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Fork in the road

Nagi was feeling very confused by the confession. She didn't regret accepting those feelings. Never had she felt so flattered and appreciated. Someone had taken the time to face her and express their desires to be with her. And she saw no problem from the one confessing. Yoshi-kun was a kind and caring person.

No the problem was with her. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what he could find worth dating about herself. Looking at the mirror, she noted that her figure was plain and in no way seductive. Then there was her hair. It was embarrassingly ratty. All of her other features were at best dull.

The blush she saw in her classmates' features were painfully absent from her own cheeks. No lipstick graced her lips. A well in her stomach grew and she felt obligated to return to his home and point all this out to him so he could understand what a big mistake he was making. Though she believed this, she didn't step out of her room. It was only now that he confessed that she realized how badly she wanted this.

His confession opened the doors of her mind and she couldn't help but fantasize about having all of Yoshi-kun's attention and care. Nagi could imagine his boyish grin turned towards her and only her. There was an ache in her heart when she thought of throwing all of that away.

His part in her life was growing and while it was all so very new, she knew that she liked it. Would it be so terrible to foster this budding relationship to the best of her abilities?

There were better girls for him, but she wanted to be that girl.

How very selfish of her.

42\. Start

"Do you want to go to the library to study?" Yoshi asked as he noticed Nagi's fidgeting.

He believed a change in environment would put her more at ease. This thing between them was so new and different. Hopefully her awkwardness wouldn't be a permanent thing. The last thing he wanted was to put undue tension on her shoulders.

She was quick to agree.

As they exited the house, his mom waved them off, "Enjoy your study date~."

They froze and blushed nearly in synch. He was rather surprised that she had figured that they were dating now. Unsure of how to respond, they quickened the pace out of the door never hearing his mom's teasing laughter.

"Sorry about that. I guess she's really good at reading me," Yoshi said as they walked away from his house.

She was quick to wave him off, "That's fine. You have very loving and attentive parents."

"I do, don't I?" A smile formed on his lips. As their walk continued, he began to fidget, "Nagi-chan, can I hold your hand?"

She looked thoroughly embarrassed but pleased all at once. Her expressions were a complex mixture at times. He wondered about all the different expressions she would show him throughout their relationship.

When her hands were within his, he felt that he understood why other couples did so. It wasn't about possessiveness or a simple to do. It was about keeping contact. It was like speaking without words. It was a wish to be with the other and for them not to leave too soon.

He hoped she was feeling that wave of emotions he was feeling.

43\. Nature's Fury

The two entered a sushi shop that had seen a number of times on their little walks. Scents of spices and rice settled nicely over the restaurant. It was just after the lunch rush and the place only had a few patrons. They took a couple of seats at the bar area.

The sushi chef was a middle aged man that appeared to be very comfortable in a smile. When he noticed them, he chuckled merrily, "Hello you two, welcome to my shop. It's great to have you two. It's an honor to be selected for the location of your little date."

His laughter picked up when Yoshi gaped at him, "It shows in your excitement and the little lady's shyness. It reminds me a bit of my first dates with my late wife. Well don't let this old timer get in your way. What would you like?"

They ordered their sushi dishes. Yoshi found himself eyeing Nagi at times. It couldn't be helped. She ate so elegantly that he felt like he was dining with a lady of high birth. There was a mysterious allure to it.

While in his daze, he consumed a rather large portion of wasabi and had to suffer through the burn. His expression must've been a sight to see since Nagi was giggling.

What a pleasant sound amidst his dietary mishap.

44\. At Peace

"Welcome, Nagi-chan," Nana Sawada cheerfully said.

She mumbled in that cute manner only she could. The girl could be just so precious that she just wanted to hug her tight. It wasn't unusual to see Nagi around the Sawada household even before they started dating.

And wasn't that a surprise? Her almost recluse of a son had actually gotten into a relationship. Now it was pretty early one, but her gut feelings were telling her that Nagi was a keeper. It took a lot of effort on her part to not tease her son on every available moment. At the end of the day, she was just happy that he was having different experiences in life and not mopping around defeated.

"Sawada-san?" Nagi fidgeted in place.

"Hmm," Nana awaited her question.

Nagi collected herself and spoke in a surprisingly calm manner, "I see that you're cooking and I was wondering if I could help."

"Of course you can! I appreciate all the help I can get," Nana did her best not to coo at Nagi's bold, for her, request.

Nana provided Nagi with a spare apron and began instructing her on all the steps of the meal. The girl was dutiful and mindful of all the instructions and warnings Nana provided. Her concentration was admirable. Nana makes sure to praise her efforts as much as possible, "You've been a great help, sweetie."

"I should be thanking you for humoring me, and thank you for always welcoming me into your home despite everything. You have a very loving household, Sawada-san," Nagi words were sincere and a touch wistful.

Nana was quick to wave her off, "None of that call me Mama!"

The poor girl choked, "I-I can't do that." Her expression was as red as a cherry.

Nana pressed her hand against her cheek and sighed, "Oh dear. I suppose Nana will do for now. It's a relief that my Tsu-kun is with such a nice young lady."

Nagi was quick to shake her head, "That's not true at all, Nana-san!" The energy left her voice and she looked to the ground, "I'm not really all that great."

Nana frowned for a moment, before smiling with as much warmth as she could, "There's no need to be modest. Besides, I've already made up my mind. I'll be rooting you on."

45\. Heart Song

The couple was sitting at the park. Yoshi felt pretty content at the moment. The weather was nice and Nagi was being adorable. She was cupping some bread crumbs and feeding birds that landed on her lap. It was a peaceful scene.

He pulled out his camera and snapped a few shots. Yoshi smiled when she noticed and flushed deeply. Putting the camera down, he said, "You're pretty good at this."

"I'm used to it," she admitted a bit shamefaced, "I used to do it all the time before we met."

"This is the first time I've heard of this," he was mildly curious.

She began duck away from his sight, "I didn't want to weird you out by being the crazy bird lady."

Scooting closer to her, he nudged her with very little force, "It isn't crazy, it's charming. Could you show me how to feed them?"

The birds were a lot less amiable towards him.

46\. Reflection

Yoshi frowned at Nagi's downtrodden appearance. She was making a show of not being bothered, but he noticed her puffy eyes and her raspy voice. It was happening again. Since he had known her, she would have these bad days. It was usually followed by her being meeker than usual and dodgy.

From experience, she would refuse to admit she had any problems. She was always thoroughly distraught and embarrassed to be caught in such a state by him. Yoshi was sure that this was the result from harsher bullying than usual from her school… or her parents. It wasn't like he didn't understand. When he had bad days, the last thing he wanted to admit was that he had a problem. Still, he wished that she felt confident enough to talk to him.

There was no need for her to try to keep appearance in front of him of all people. He was just Yoshi, her friend and now boyfriend.

"I heard about this cat café nearby. Do you want to check it out? It'll be my treat," he coaxed.

Nagi rub her arm, "I'd like that," she then panicked, "I mean if it isn't too much trouble."

He chose not to comment at her self-deprecating comments. If he addressed it she could clam up immediately. Instead, he simply assured her that it wasn't a problem and they made their way to the café.

The inside of the café was inviting. Already Nagi was beginning to collect herself. They took their seats and some of the lay about cats strolled her way. In minutes she was cooing at the cats, "I'm glad you're feeling a little better."

"Thank you, Yoshi-kun."

"Do you want to talk about?" he questioned causally in the hopes of not pressuring her.

Unfortunately, she shook her head, "I don't want to ruin our outing with my constant whining."

He reached for her hand and rubbed the back of it, "It's not whining to talk about your feelings or problems. I'm not an expert, but I've heard that relationships are about being there for the other person. Let me support you, even if I can't do anything else."

She pulled her attention away from him and looked at the table. When she began to speak, she made no effort to look back at him, "Sometimes I feel that there is nothing at home for me. I can't do anything right and I always disappoint my parents. And that's only when they bother to talk to me face to face. I'm just so… frustrated with myself. I screw up every little thing. I can't even keep quiet and look pretty."

He focused on keeping his voice steady, "I don't know what to do about that," he admitted at last. Hearing her talk about her home life made him realize how much he took his mother's genial behavior for granted. Even when he was acting like a screw up, it was always clear that his mom wanted the best for him. All the complaints he had about his mom sounded so immature to him now. "You know, just because your parents can't appreciate you doesn't mean you're worthless. My mom loves you and I think you're pretty neat."

By the curl of her lips, it appeared she appreciated the sentiment.

47\. Perfection

"Is this good?" Nagi questioned unsure of her positioning. She was in the middle of changing postures as she sat down on the Sawada porch, while Tsunayoshi took pictures of her.

He was fully enraptured by the pretty blush that covered the majority of her face through the lens. The shyness did a great job in highlighting her softer features.

The camera he was using was of an older model that he found in the attic. Apparently it belonged to his father and still had a number of old pictures of his mom that had needed to be developed. This was surprisingly fun.

Nagi nervously brushed some of her hair away from her face, "Are you sure you're fine with me as a model?"

"You're doing great, Nagi-chan. Better yet, I should thank you for being so patient with me," he said while flashing a smile her direction. His fingers dabbled with the different settings on the camera. Amazements flashed through him as each image carrying a distinct feel. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but cherish every single one.

When he shared the photos, she applauded him, "They're very lovely. I think you have talent. You can even make someone like me look decent."

He waved her off, "That's ridiculous. I'm just capturing your natural beauty."

A small shy smile found its way on her lips as she fiddled with her hair.

That smile of hers was such a cute sight to see that he just felt more relaxed, "Would you mind taking a picture with me?"

After a moment of fidgeting she granted him permission. He took a seat by her left side and gently wrapped an arm around her waist so that they could be closer and his hand rested on her lap. Nagi followed suit and placed her own hand atop of his. She also leaned in to close the remaining distance between. Using his left hand, he took the self photos.

It felt like the best photo he had every taken.

48\. Everyday Magic

Tsunayoshi had brought Nagi to a relatively popular local fishing location. He had heard his mom and her friends talk about it, so he wanted to try it out. Nagi had tagged along. He stood steady and waited for any bite, while she sat by his side and got lost within a book she had brought along.

"It's nice to see that today's youth can enjoy some wholesome fishing together," an old man noted. He was a regular patron of the fishing spot. It was a location where the older population fished in leisure.

"I agree. I can hardly get my grandchildren interested in fishing, let alone them bringing their little girlfriends along," another patron mentioned with a jovial laugh.

As Tsunayoshi continued to fish, he couldn't help but look at Nagi through his peripherals. There was something subtly different about her today. Then it came to him with a click and he nearly smacked himself.

Nagi's hair had been tied into a side ponytail that was stationed on her shoulder. On her lips was a nice sheen of faint red and there was a touch more blush to her face.

Tsunayoshi rattled his brain to say something flattering, "You look nice today." Even he thought he could've done better than that.

"Thank you," she said with legitimate happiness and relief. "I wasn't sure if I was being to gaudy with some makeup. I'm not exactly experienced with dating."

He tapped his foot in agreement, "Same here. I'm not the best at finding romantic spots. I'm sorry for dragging you along."

"I'm happy just being with you. I don't want us dating to ruin our friendship or us trying new things, Yoshi-kun."

He smiled in appreciation.

49\. Umbrella

Nagi was rather surprised by the flash rainstorm. The temperature around her chilled as a light breeze covered them. It was fortunate that Yoshi had the foresight to bring an umbrella. Both of them comfortably took shelter beneath it as he held it.

There pace was rather sedate, but that was of little concern to her. What did concern her was how much effort Tsunayoshi was placing on taking each meticulous step. There was a clear limp to his stride as he attempted to use the cane for support.

"Yoshi-kun, I can hold the umbrella since you have your cane to worry about," she was unsurprised when he denied her offer. It was becoming a habit of his to grow stubborn when the matter concerned his legs. Though it was impolite she huffed at his hardheadedness.

Instead of trying to further convince him, she gathered her courage and held his cane arm between her own arms and used their closeness to steady him further. Nagi noticed a momentarily flinch of pain on his features. She began to wonder if his the mist illusion on his legs were fading, "Sorry to be a bother, but could we take a break? There's a bench nearby."

He agreed and they went to the bench that use underneath a covering that kept the rain at bay. Nagi firmly aided him in sitting down comfortably and then took the umbrella. She went to a vending machine within sight and brought back a warm tea drink.

"Here take a drink. It'll help you relax," she gave him the drink and sat beside them.

For a while there was silence between them as they listened to the pitter patter of the rain and the soft howling of the wind. Tsunayoshi was the first to break the silence between them, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be this difficult when you're helping me, but I just don't want to look pathetic… in front of you."

She placed a comforting hand on his forearm and made sure to give him an encouraging smile, "How could I ever see you as pathetic, Yoshi-kun? You were injured on my behalf. You'll never be anything less than my hero. So please, don't push yourself, at least until we get better at mist illusions."

A light giggle escaped her as she noticed the shy smile he wore. It was just so odd how he could be so brave to risk his life for her, but was abashed to be recognized for it. Before she realized, she had slid closer to him.

"Do you want to see something neat?" she questioned

He nodded.

She concentrated and a little kitten made from mist flames appeared. It had fur of flames and ran circles in the rain.

Tsunayoshi spent the rest of their time on the bench showering her in praises. Her ears nearly burnt from all the compliments.

Only he would applaud her so sincerely. Her racing heart did not slow until the rain subsided.

50\. Party 

Tsunayoshi was returning from a walk. It always did him some good to step out of the house. He would go mad if he spent all of his alone time keeping up with the work the school sent to his home. The walks were also good stress tests for his ability to keep the mist illusions over his own legs. He maneuvered the steps with his cane and rubbed his knees a bit afterwards.

"SURPRISE!"

It was an assuredly surprising moment for him. Just behind the door was all his loved ones. It was his mom, dad, and Nagi. "What's the occasion?"

Each of them had a welcoming and wide smile that radiated the room. It was his father who spoke, his voice filled with an abundance of cheer, "Your awesome recovery rate. Look at you; you're walking with barely a limp now!"

Tsuna felt touched.

His father continued, "Make sure you thank your lady friend. She plan this whole shindig."

Nagi stepped towards him and embraced him, her features growing pink from his father's cat calls and mother's cheering, "I just wanted to show you that everyone here supports him. We all care about you."

"I don't know what to say," he admitted in a voice filled with surprise and warmth.

His father broke the moment by yanking him by shoulder, a smile never leaving the man's face, "Have stiff one with your old man." He pulled Tsunayoshi to the dining room that was filled with all sorts of foods.

Tsunayoshi took the offered sake and gave it a tentative sip. Its strength caused him to cough, which gave his father another good laugh.

"You know it takes a real man to do what you did. I couldn't be prouder of your manliness," his father applauded.

"Thanks," Tsunayoshi replied.

"My baby boy is so manly now. I don't know what to say," his mother said in between sniffles as she was moved to tears.

In response to his mother's words, he simply began to break into soft laughter and progressively grew louder and louder.

"Oh dear, he's already getting intoxicated," his mother said in concern.

Her husband pulled her into a one armed hug and assured her, "Calm down this is good for him. He's having a good time and he's building up a tolerance. Would you ladies like some?"He filled their glasses with sake as well.

It was in good spirits that everybody enjoyed the celebration, songs were sung, delicious food was consumed, stories and jokes were shared, and they were merry.

"This food is amazing. I heard little Nagi helped with the cooking. If you know what's good for you, you'll marry this girl," he addressed his son before falling back into cheerful laughter.

The couple in question faces were flushed though it was unclear if it was the notion of marriage or the imbibed alcohol was the cause.

"Marriage?" Nagi whispered to herself and couldn't quite fight the smile on her lips. She giggled in cheer and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

And more alcohol was drunk with abandon.

Tsunayoshi awoke later that night. Blinking his eyes, he noticed Nagi on the couch with a blanket covering her. In a few moments she too awoke and stretched her arms.

"Sorry for waking you," he apologized.

"It's fine," she said sweetly.

He got up and took a seat beside her and spoke, "Thank you for all of this. This has been one of the greatest experiences in my life. I think this is the first time a nonfamily member celebrated anything about me."

She snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder, "It was my pleasure."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and just basked in the contentment of the moment, "I never knew my dad was such a partygoer."

"I think it's pretty manly."

He rose an eyebrow, "What? Is he your type?" he teased.

Nagi's cheeks darkened, "That's not what I meant."

"Of course it wasn't," he replied in amusement.

Nagi smacked him on chest even as he fell into laughter.


	42. Chapter 42

51\. Troubling Thoughts

Nagi shut the door to her room with very little energy. Her family hadn't kicked up a fuss about her being out so late at Yoshi's celebration. Their reaction shouldn't have been surprising, but she still felt saddened. They had no concern about her wellbeing.

She laughed in bitterness. Nana had been more concerned about her wellbeing than her actual mother. The cheer that had been warming her throughout much of the day withered away. What had she done to garner her parent's distaste? If she could figure it out she would gladly correct the behavior and profusely apologize.

Nagi slumped on her bed and covered her eyes in the hopes of stemming off the tears. It was a poor effort. A foreign frustration welled inside of her. Why wasn't she good enough? In what manner had she been slacking off?

A morbid thought entered her head. Would her family even care if she disappeared into the night? They would not cry for her absence, she knew. Her family had dismissed her long ago. Was she that unimportant, so insignificant? Was she really part of this family?

Against her wishes, tears were falling again. When had her home life become so unbearable? No, that was a foolish question. As far as she could remember her home life had been like this. It was only recently she was aware that there was more to familial relationship than this.

Nagi felt terrible, but she envied her boyfriend's family. Would her family bother with a party for her? Her mother and father would not have cancelled a job for her sake like Yoshi's father had.

Her morose thoughts were broken by the sound of her phone ringing. Picking it up, she saw it was Yoshi so she answered, "Hello."

"Hey, Nagi," he said. His voice was comforting, warm, and loving. It was the sound of a person happy with simply talking to her, "Did you get home safely?"

Nagi steadied her voice, "Yes, I did."

"I'm glad. Sorry for keeping you so late," his voice paused in hesitation, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is normal. I'm sorry but I'm tired. I'm going to retire for the night."

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night," she replied and turned the phone off.

Today had been a day of celebration for him, she didn't wish to ruin it with her problems. She wasn't worth the trouble.

52\. Stirring of the Wind

Tsunayoshi had trouble controlling his breathing. Nagi's form was caressing small circles on his chest. He could hardly fight the excitement in heart despite knowing the truth.

This was not Nagi.

"You need to focus your mind, my foolish apprentice. Do you believe you will not be in any uncomfortable situations? Or do you plan to flop on your face once things stop going your way?" Nagi's voice scolded him with a wicked grin that Tsunayoshi could not help but find alluring.

"I can't help it that Nagi-chan's so… so… attractive," Tsunayoshi whined with a grimace.

It was at that moment that Nagi walked into the room and paused at the sight of her figure draping over her boyfriend's before looking away in embarrassment, "Excuse me. Am I interrupting a training session?"

Tsunayoshi wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground.

53\. Future

Tsunayoshi was in the middle of a study session with Nagi. Her tutoring was patient, precise, and clear. Schoolwork had never seemed so manageable before. "I'm going to miss this," he admitted.

"I can still help you afterschool," she assured.

He chuckled at himself, "I've gotten too used to your kindness, Nagi-chan. I haven't been called no-good for quite a while. I don't want to go back to that."

Nagi reached for his hand a moment later. Her touch was comforting and supportive. When she spoke it was with a firmness that was unusual for her, "You're the strongest person I know and I believe you can make it through this. Things will get better."

"I hope you're right."

54\. Health and Healing

"Just a little more," Nagi encouraged Tsunayoshi as she pressed more of her weight on his back. She was in the middle of helping him through a number of stretches. When his forehead touched the space between his legs, she relented with a pat to his back, "You seem good to go. It's amazing how flexible you are."

"It must be the mist flames."

"Either way," she continued, "it's impressive." She caught sight of the cane she had gifted him some time ago and went to pick it up, "I guess you won't be needing this anymore. I should get it out of the way before it clutters your room."

Before she could make a move, he went by her side and held onto the cane, "I rather like this gift. Someone dear gifted it to me. I don't want to give it up."

"Then, I hope it continues to aid you well," she said with a smile.

55\. Separation

School was the same as Tsunayoshi remembered it and he hated it. Teachers and students alike mocked him throughout the day. Some were subtle others blatant. It was as though their mockery of him somehow made them better. The only solace was that Nagi's tutoring was working. He was doing a deal better in classes than before.

It was with great relief that he left school at the end of the day. As the phantom pains flared in his legs, he was glad that he had decided to keep the cane Nagi had gotten him. It was a steady aid as well as a reminder that he had someone on his side.

On his steady path home, he noticed a figure waiting by the side. A smile grew on his lips as he realized that it was Nagi of all people. When she noticed him, she waved warmly at him and just like that he felt so much more at ease.

When he reached her side, they held one another's hand and walked at a sedate pace.

It was nice.

56\. Everything For You

Tsunayoshi picked up one of his mother's feminine magazines. It wasn't an action he could have ever conceived of doing before, but he had a motive.

It was for Nagi.

He wanted to research the magazines to find more enjoyable dating activities. Nagi was a sweet girl and hardly picky. She would never come right out and say she was bored of anything or make complaints about his behavior. Nevertheless, he wanted to put forth his best effort because she was very much worth it. As embarrassing as getting caught would've been, he just wanted her to be as happy as possible.

It went without saying that he didn't really want to talk with his mom about this nor did he have male friends to seek advice from. Despite it being light reading, he could already feel confusion rattling his brain from studying, but it was for her sake so he had to persevere.

"How droll," Mukuro mocked from within his mind, causing him to panic.

It was at that moment that Nagi walked into his room. He tossed the magazine under a pillow and welcomed her to his room, "How was your day, Nagi-chan?"

Nagi dropped her bag by his and plopped by his side on his bed. She didn't immediately answer him and instead rested her head on his shoulder and gave off a content sigh.

This was nice.

57\. Slow Down

Tsunayoshi was mildly surprised when he realized that Nagi hadn't been waiting for him. It wasn't a big deal; she could've simply had things to do. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Strangely, she hadn't left a message for him. He dialed her number and waiting for her to pick up as he continued his walk. As he passed a park near his home, he heard what he recognized as Nagi's ringtone. Curious he followed it and discovered that it was indeed Nagi.

She sat alone on a swing. Her body swayed back and forth in a morose fashion.

"Nagi-chan," he said in a concerned voice as he walked up to her. When she didn't respond he frowned to himself. With a gentle touch, he nudged her side but she was still silent. Next, he dropped to his knees and met her eyes, "What's wrong? Was it… your parents?"

She nodded her head this time. This caused him to bite his lips in sympathetic indignation. He reached for her chin and lightly pushed it upward and warmly encouraged her, "Why don't you tell me about it? You don't have to hold back, it's just me."

Some of the morose tension left her shoulders then. It took a moment but she eventually began, "There was a parent conference at my school. They weren't interested. I-I was so upset t-that I raised my voice. And then they raised theirs. They said I was being an ungrateful brat." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I ran out after that. They're right; I was beyond rude. They provide me with so much and all I do is act selfishly."

"None of that now," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your parents were out of line. You weren't wrong to feel frustrated with them."

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't believe a word he said. She was so sure of her guilt that he couldn't help but feel rage at her parents.

"Why don't we go to that cat café you liked so much?"

With some further prodding, the couple made their way to the café.

58\. Heartfelt Apology

Things were clearly escalating. Tsunayoshi noticed Nagi looking worse by the day. The only solace was that the issue hadn't gotten physical, yet he felt so useless. What could he do as a teenager? He had no experience with the issues Nagi faced at home. Never before had he felt so much like a failure. The moniker of no good seemed pretty accurate right now. A large part of him wanted to apologize to her for being so incapable.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time for self pity. Pulling out a wad of paper he had borrowed from his mom's purse, he decided to call the most capable person he knew: his father.

"Hello?"

Swallowing thickly, Tsunayoshi answered, "Hey dad, it's me."

"Tsuna-fish," his dad said with his signature cheer.

"I'm sorry about taking up your time."

"It's fine, it's fine. So what do you need from your old man?"

"I need some advice," he admitted and proceeded to explain the situation. His father was uncharacteristically solemn.

"Hmm, this sounds troublesome. It's a damn shame, she's such a sweet little thing. You know what? Leave it to papa! I'll look into it."

He blinked having not expected anything besides some fatherly wisdom, "Look into it?"

"Haha, don't worry about it, Tsuna-fish. Your old man knows people. Leave it all to me~."

59\. Challenged

Nagi's down in the dumps mood continued. Her mood only ever had spurts of levity in it. Until he heard back from his father, he took it upon himself to keep her mood afloat. Unfortunately, he was hardly a bastion of positivity so it was something of a challenge for him.

"Nagi-chan look at this. I've made some discoveries with my sky flames," he prodded with one of her favorite topics of discussion.

As he expected she perked up and gave him her full attention. After cupping his hands, he put forth as much concentration into the flames as he could. Slowly but surely an image formed upon his palm in the midst of a roaring flame. As the image cleared it was revealed to be Nagi's gently smiling face.

"It's beautiful," Nagi said fully enamored. Her eyes seemed to soak in every flicker of the flames.

He smiled at ease, "It helps that I had a beautiful model to refer to."

A beautiful blush colored her face to the tips of her ears. Before she could respond to his words, a certain cat on her lap leapt into Tsuna's palm and swallowed the flames. The couple panic before the cat sneezed. To their surprise, a mane of flames appeared on its body.

Yoshi slumped in relief. The last thing Nagi needed was for the cat she had gotten so attached to being hurt.

60\. Exhaustion

Nagi wasn't sure how to feel. So many things were changing so quickly in her life. It felt like she was in the midst of a tornado. Before she was fully aware of the circumstances, she was being pushed out the door by her parents. It was only that comforting strong smile from Mr. Sawada that had held her in place. Her family's home had been a cold place, but it had been home all the same. Leaving it frayed her nerves.

Now she stood in the empty space that was once one of the Sawada guest rooms. Tears of frustration began to build up in her eyes against her wishes. It was then she heard the knob to the door opening. She quickly turned away from the door. It was Yoshi and the last thing she wanted to do was to let him see her crying again.

Nagi didn't want to continually have break downs in front of him. It was becoming a tiring habit of hers. While she was in the middle of her thoughts, Yoshi put the box down and walked her way.

"Are you alright?" he asked in that voice of concern that she still couldn't believe a person could have on her behalf.

She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to forcefully collect herself so that she could at least seem presentable in front of him. Nagi turned back towards him with an expression she hoped was composed.

By the growing look of concern on his face, she had utterly failed. Really she should've been used to it already. Yoshi spoke again, "Sorry about all of this. I think my dad may have jumped the gun a little bit. If you're feeling too uncomfortable with all of this, we can still look for a nice hotel or something."

She was quick to shake her head. The last thing she wanted was to appear ungrateful to him as well, "Everyone in the Sawada household has been more than generous. It's not you, it's my… family. I eavesdropped on the conversation between them and your dad. Mr. Sawada hardly had to twist their arm to get them to agree to move me out. I don't even think they really knew who he was! After Mr. Sawada squeezed an agreement from them to give me a monthly allowance, they dismissed me immediately."

Nagi felt the stinging in her eyes again and made to wipe her tears away, but more took their place. There was no denying it now; she was unwanted in that household. "Yoshi, why don't they want me? Was there anything I could've done to change this?"

The ever kind and attentive Yoshi stepped towards her and opened his arms to her. Nagi accepted the offer and held unto him. Yoshi hummed lightly and rubbed soft small circles on her lower back and whispered, "Be careful of that kind of thinking. I used to fall into that mindset before. I would sometimes stay up at night and wonder just what was wrong with me? I came to a realization after meeting you. Despite all my flaws, you still found it inside yourself to care about me and you knew me so much more than the others. Some people are just self-absorbed or hateful and there's little you can do to change that. Could you've changed to gain their acceptance? Sure. But at that point you wouldn't have been you. They're your parents and you shouldn't have to earn their love either way."

Nagi choked on her emotions and broke into sobs that she kept down in fear of attracting attention.

Yoshi continued, "Things are going to be better. I promise you that."

Even in her emotionally drained state, her chest couldn't help but feel lighter and warmer. She dearly wished for his words to be true.


	43. Chapter 43

**61\. Accuracy **

Yoshi tapped his feet to an unheard beat. He stood patiently outside of a concert hall entrance. Today he had plans with Nagi to enjoy one of her favorite bands. He found it odd that he needed to wait here instead at home, but his mom was adamant about taking Nagi somewhere.

It didn't bother him much. He rather liked that Nagi was getting along with his mom. Hopefully, little things like that would make her feel more welcomed, at least more than at her so called home.

"Yoshi-kun?" Nagi's sweet voice called out to him.

Yoshi followed the source of the voice and saw her. She was as well dressed as usual but there was one noticeable difference. Her long purple hair had been cut short to just shorter than shoulder length. It was such a contrasting change, especially for her eyes. Without the long hair, she no longer had a means to hide her vivid and expressive eyes. Entranced, he walked up to her and caressed her cheek, "You cut your hair. It's nice."

A healthy blush spread on her cheeks, but she smiled in a pleased manner, "Thank you."

"Come on the concert is going to start," he mentioned.

Nagi took the opportunity to boldly sneak an arm around his. Yoshi cracked a grin at her and she returned the smile as they moved along.

**62\. Irregular Orbit **

"That's so cute," a chipper voice cried out.

"Huh?" Nagi squeaked in surprise at the girl. She had been in the middle of fiddling with some yarn designs during her visit to a crafts store.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought your yarn work was really cute," the girl said with a wide smile. She was far more hyper than Nagi was used to. It was almost like she had stars in her very eyes and if it was possible, her smile would've shined brightly.

Yoshi only had bursts of such enthusiasm and even then Nagi understood the source. Yoshi had a surprising amount of romantic interest in her person. This new girl however was hard to read.

Nagi gave a tentative smile, "I might work this into something for my boyfriend."

The girl actually squealed in delight, "That's so wonderful. Oh, I've been so rude. Call me Haru-chan!"

Nagi returned the favor, "You can call me Nagi."

"Nagi is such a nice name! Let's be friends!"

Nagi was at first startled then oddly happy, "I would like that."

Haru was a little odd, but Nagi had a feeling that this was the start of a strange but beautiful friendship.

**63\. Cold Embrace **

Nagi was surprised at Yoshi's speedy pace around the convention. It was related to games and the like. She felt a touch impressed and overwhelmed when she noticed Yoshi was intensely negotiating for particular games and trinkets. Still, it was nice to see him so passionate about his hobbies.

Yoshi returned with his earned good with a pleased smile, "Sorry if this is a bit much."

She shook her head, "Not at all. This place is full of happy people having a good time. Don't hold back on my account. I like seeing you so happy and I'm glad you would involve me." As she spoke, she noticed a booth that was selling mangas with covers depicting muscular men, "Excuse me."

She walked up to the booth and shyly purchased one of them. The girl manning the booth gave her a sly smirk and thumbs up. Nagi refused to meet Yoshi's eyes when she returned.

**64\. Frost **

Yoshi hated this. All this running felt like dying. He was sure that his heart was going to give out and perhaps that was for the best. Wheezing he looked at Sasagawa laughing while running and he wanted nothing more than to punch him.

He was truly regretting taking Sasagawa up on his offer to coach him in the arts of fitness. The logical part of him reminded Yoshi that this was good exercise and training for his illusion strengthened legs. With that said, he couldn't deny that part of him was motivated by Nagi's obvious interest in the buff rugged look. If all this exercising got him closer to that figure then that was just a happy accident.

Besides, how much exercise did he need to get something similar to his dad's figure? His dad wasn't that buff.

"Sawada-kun pick up the speed to the extreme!"

Yoshi had a premonition of horror.

**65\. A Moment in Time **

Tsuna stood in front of Nagi's bedroom door. He knocked and waited for a response. When the door wasn't opened he hesitated but decided to open it. Nagi had requested him to make sure that she woke up for one of Mukuro's session.

This was to be the first time he entered the room since she had fully moved in. Out of respect for her privacy, he avoided her room. He wanted it to be a place she could retreat to.

Taking a look into the room, he was surprised to see that it wasn't as girly pink as he imagined. It was full of muted colors alongside rather fancy looking décor. Some of the items looked like they would cost a fortune. The room seemed like it was a part of a whole separate house.

Yoshi came to a stop in front of Nagi's bed. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful his girlfriend's sleeping visage was. Her soft featured made him want to engulf her in the biggest of hugs. Nagi appeared so much more relaxed now than her waking hours. He gently brushed aside a strain of hair from her face and wanted nothing more than for this peaceful expression to be her normal one.

How tempted was he to stay here and let this moment last as long as possible, but he had a promise to keep. Taking one more look at the picturesque scene, he spoke and dispelled the moment, "It's time to wake up."

**66\. Dangerous Territory **

Nagi saw Yoshi on the couch flipping a book. His eyes wandered over every page and seemed academically intense. She walked behind Yoshi and looked over his shoulders. It was a photo album of his parents before they were married and had him.

He flipped to another page that had his parents posing in front of a motorcycle. It was odd seeing his mother doing anything rebellious appearing. Nagi's eyes shined at the image.

Yoshi noticed this, "Interested?"

"A little bit."

"It looks like a bit more than a little," he commented in good humor.

"Your parents look like they're having so much fun that I wanted to try it out," she admitted.

"Why don't we look into motorcycles sometimes? Who knows, maybe you can work your way to license. How does that sound?"

She flashed a smile, "I would like that. Maybe you could ride with me?"

Yoshi looked away and gulped, "Maybe I leave the driving to you. I'd killed myself with those two wheeled deathtraps."

"You're not that bad," she encouraged.

Yoshi nearly whimpered.

**67\. Boundaries **

Ryohei unleashed a mighty uppercut to Yoshi's chin, sending him flying. Yoshi lost consciousness before he even touched the ground again. The final things he heard were the frantic cries of Nagi.

When he next became aware, Yoshi felt a sense of utter contentment. There was a warm and welcomed softness beneath him and so he snuggled against it to bury himself in it. Something refreshingly cool was placed on his forehead.

Yoshi slowly opened his eyes. The very first thing he saw was the utter relief in Nagi's eyes. It brought forth a feeling warmth inside of his chest. Knowing that there was one who held such concern to him was a comfort of sorts.

"Are you alright?" she questioned with a voice that sounded so sweet to his ears at that moment.

Yoshi made to get up, "I'm a bit dizzy."

Before he could rise further, Nagi pushed him back to the comfort of her lap, "Rest until you feel better. There is plenty of time. I don't mind." Despite the sincerity of her words, he could see the rose tint of her cheeks from the personal boldness of her words and actions, "Are you comfortable?"

Outwardly, he nodded calmly. Inwardly was a whole other matter, he wanted to laugh and cry over the reality that a beautiful girl was willing to provide him a lap pillow. Only in his wildest dreams could he have believed this.

"I'm glad I wasn't overstepping any boundaries," she admitted with a sigh of relief.

"I'm not bothered at all. If I'd known that it'd get me this much nice treatment, I would've let him punch me sooner."

She gave him a soft sad smile. Reaching for his cheek, she caressed it as though to comfort herself, "Please don't get hurt on my behalf anymore, especially for something I would give you easily and readily. It isn't worth it."

Yoshi berated himself. It was foolish to think that she had completely moved passed the accident, "You're right and I apologize. I didn't mean to worry you. I'll try to be more careful in the boxing club."

His answer was rewarded with a light smile and a soft hum as he continued to rest.

**68\. Unsettling Revelations **

"Yamamoto-san!" A group of girls cried out as they nearly ran Yoshi over. That was horrifying in a way he never truly expected.

When the raving group of girls ran past the hallway, Yamamoto stepped out of the classroom

Yoshi felt an amount of pity that he never thought he would feel for Yamamoto of all people, "I couldn't dream of having so many girls after my attention."

Yamamoto laughed at the reply, "Would you like to switch places with me?"

Yoshi thought of Nagi and gave a confident smile, "Not really. I'm lucky enough with just one girl's attention."

Yamamoto actually whistled. "You sound like you're in love," he teased.

Yoshi flashed a grin out of embarrassment, "I guess I am."

"You should never take those genuine emotions for granted," Yamamoto warned with an unusual air of seriousness as he waved Yoshi off and took his leave.

Yoshi looked at Yamamoto's back. It appeared so lonely. That air around Yamamoto made him wonder if popularity was as grand as he had envisioned it. Something pushed him forwards and he couldn't quite figure it out, perhaps it was how similar he had felt in the past or how Nagi had given off at the park so long ago, "Wait!"

Yamamoto paused and look his direction and Yoshi spewed his next words, "I have boxing club in a few minutes and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Sasagawa-san isn't too particular about visitors at the club."

Yamamoto's expression shifted to uncertainty before coming to a decision, "I got time."

The two began their trek to the boxing club.

"So… how far have you gotten with your sweetheart?"

"W-What kind of question is that!?" Yoshi blurted out.

Yamamoto then laughed a deep and heavy laugh, "You know what? You're alright."

**69\. Shattered **

Yoshi and Nagi were enjoying a musical. He had received the tickets as a gift from his father. It was rather unexpected but welcomed gesture. The musical in question was Dance of the Vampires. Currently, it was time for the intermission.

The couple sat at a rest area as Yoshi brought Nagi some refreshments. She carefully ate her pastry without spilling any of the flaky crumbs on her soft amethyst gown. Yoshi didn't have the same skill set and had to brush the crumbs off his dark suit.

"What do you think about the musical so far?" he took the seat right beside her.

She turned to him and replied, "I'm having a good time. It's a well performed musical."

"This is my first musical, but everything seems pretty fancy. I rather like the Professor's assistant. It must nice to find someone you care for so easily."

Nagi rose a finger in disagreement, "He did almost freeze to death. As for me, I rather like the father. Although he's overprotective, he obviously loved his daughter."

Yoshi noticed her dimming mood and knew its source. Her mind was no doubt falling back on her parents. Those thoughts always had a way of tearing down any happiness that Nagi tried to build and he made it his duty to dispel those emotions when he witnessed them. Memories about her family would not sully the atmosphere of their current outing.

Unbeknownst to Nagi, he slid a finger down her side and was rewarded with the rather cute sound of a squeak. Her body rapidly shifted away from his finger. While trying to hold down laughter, she smacked him. "Stop that. You know I'm ticklish," she said with an annoyed expression that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, really?" he said in faux surprise. Yoshi smiled while wriggling his fingers in threat.

Nagi squirmed in ticklish nerves from the mere sight of his fingers, "Don't you dare."

When he appeared to move closer to her with his fingers, she rose from the seat and began speed walking away from.

"Come back. I'll control myself," he said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you!" she said with a huff.

Yoshi chuckled in amusement.

**70\. Comfortable Silence**

When the musical came to a close, the couple found themselves casually strolling out of the theatre. It was amusing to Yoshi that Nagi had just gotten confident enough to stop eyeing his fingers in suspicion every other second.

Yoshi hailed a cab and they traveled to their home. He got out of the cab and opened his hand to help Nagi get out of the cab. After paying the driver, they began walking up the path to the house.

"Did you have a good time?" Yoshi asked as they came to a stop in front of his house. His expression was still oddly nervous.

"Everything was great," she assured sincerely.

Nagi could not believe how much brighter her life had become since meeting Yoshi. Ever since she walked into the Sawada household, she had felt nothing but warm and welcomed. There was Nana that pulled her into so many activities be it household tasks, getting their hair done, or even getting advice. Even her brief discussions with Mr. Sawada brought a level of comfort and amusement.

She knew she was growing spoiled. All that attention was so much more than she deserved and she was getting far too greedy. The negative thoughts weighed heavy on her smile and it became an effort to keep it up lest she catch Yoshi's attention.

Yoshi thought in wonder that he actually had a girlfriend, him of all people. It was an oddity that mystified him to this day. A warm expression appeared on his face. All of this was just so great. It was greater than he could've ever hoped. He could only pray that the sentiment was shared by her as well.

The two stood alone with only the light above illuminating them for company. Yoshi and Nagi locked eyes with one another. Yoshi rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"S-So we've been going out for a while. All the time we've spent together was more than I ever could imagine," he took a step closer to her. His hands rested on her shoulders with a mixture of confusion and excitement. "Can I kiss you? I-It's fine if this is too much!"

Nagi froze at his words. She wondered what in the world he found attractive about her. But now that he requested a kiss, she could not stop the interest and curiosity. It was both flattering and heart pounding. She nodded with a demure look in her eyes.

Yoshi's hand traveled up her neck and held her chin. He leaned in closer and closer. The closer his lips came to hers the more her heart pounded furiously in her ears. Nagi closed her eyes in anticipation as his lips met hers.

It wasn't a kiss of extended of length and it wasn't as passionate as those she had seen in her dramas. Despite all of this, it was one of the most wonderful experiences of her teenage life. There were flutters in her stomach that threatened to knock her off her feet from the dizziness. No matter what happened now, she knew she would remember the moment when they were together and happy.

When he pulled away, it was far too soon.

"Nagi-chan," he said.

"Yoshi-kun," she returned.

A jubilant voice broke the flow before further words could be spoken, "You two are too cute." Yoshi's mother stood inside the door with a large smile on her lips.

Yoshi scratched his head in wryness while Nagi turned away as her face grew increasingly red.

Their lips still had the shared warmth of the kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

**71\. The True You **

Yoshi ducked underneath another blow and threw a punch at Ryohei. Ryohei took the blow and continued with his barrage. Yoshi pushed himself to block the blows coming his way. Sweat flew from his body as he felt his bones rattling from Ryohei's strength.

Ryohei broke contact and laughed, "Good spar, you're improving."

Yoshi released a large sigh and nodded. Ryohei left to actually train some more on his own.

"Drink this, Yoshi-kun," Nagi said coming by his side with a bottle of water.

He took the think gratefully, "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"It's fine. I just had some free time."

Yoshi chuckled nervously, "Sorry you had to see that. I was pretty lame just now."

Nagi was quick to shake her head, "You aren't lame at all. You get back up no matter how many times you fall. And in my book, that makes you pretty cool." She gave him a bright smile.

Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere and patted Yoshi on the back, causing Yoshi to nearly fall over, "Isn't that nice? Your girlfriend says you're cool."

"Where did you come from?" Yoshi coughed out.

Yamamoto laughed, "I came in a while ago, but you two were too busy having a moment."

His laughter grew louder when their faces glowed red.

**72\. Pretense **

Yoshi blinked as he looked down at the baby in a fancy suit. His eyes were dazed and he choked out, "M-Mafia?"

The baby smirked, "I am the world's greatest hitman and I'll be your tutor in being a mafia head."

Something deep inside him told him that this wasn't a joke or a suggestion. He gripped his cane so tight that his knuckles whitened.

Nagi pat his shoulder comfortingly, "Can you explain a little more, please? He's just a touch surprised."

Yoshi placed his hand over hers that was on his shoulder and squeezed lightly and took strength from Nagi's calm behavior.

Reborn stared him with beady eyes before looking at their hands and snorting, "She won't always be there to baby you."

She gave Reborn a polite smile and bowed, "Excuse my intrusion, I'll endeavor to not get in the way of Yoshi-kun's success."

"We will see," Reborn replied.

Yoshi stood up straighter, "She will never be a hindrance."

Reborn actually smirked, "That'll do for now."

**73\. Patience **

Yoshi was having a hard time keeping track of all this new information. He of all people was the heir to the Vongola mafia. It was an even bigger surprise to hear that his father was involved in the criminal lifestyle.

That last fact was really making things complicated. Had he misjudged his father? His father didn't seem to be a cruel criminal that destroyed lives. His parents seemed so deeply in love and his mom seemed happy.

Yet, here he was a new mafia heir. Yoshi clutched his fist and thought of everything his father had done for him. There was so much he owed the man. Yoshi couldn't thank his father enough for helping Nagi.

If nothing else, he needed to return favor for that.

He would be Vongola boss. If his dad was able to be so well adjusted, perhaps things weren't too hopeless.

**74\. Midnight **

Nagi awoke in the dead of night. She went downstairs to get a drink. On her way to the kitchen, she noticed a figure lounging on the couch. She could tell it was Yoshi from the hair alone, "Yoshi-kun?"

"It is I," he said with a charming tone of voice. He rose from the couch and strolled his way to her before softly caressing her cheek, "It is wonderful to see this night, my beautiful dear. Would you care to join me in a little meeting? "

Nagi politely removed the hand from her cheek and scolded him, "Please don't abuse Yoshi-kun's legs, Mukuro-sensei. He needs as much rest as possible."

Mukuro laughed that saccharine laugh of his and eased his expression to a light smirk, "Oh dear, I'm becoming predictable. What gave it away?"

"Yoshi-kun's growing confidence is a silent and comforting thing. Mukuro-sensei is too sharp and overbearing. It's two very different things, ah not that there's anything wrong with Mukuro-sensei."

Mukuro slumped back onto the couch and snorted, "A woman's intuition is a frightening thing. It's a shame that dear Tsunayoshi earned your loyalty before me. You would've been an excellent follower."

"Thank you for your kind words. And thank you for doing so much for us. I hope in the future I can be of some help to you," she bowed deeply in his direction.

"I shall keep that in mind, my cute little student."

**75\. Shadows **

Nagi fidgeted in trepidation. Today would be her first day in Yoshi's school. Reborn had ordered her transfer from her old school. Now she stood before a new classroom and it was frightening. All eyes were on her now. Those same eyes would no doubt shift from interest into dismissal by the end of the day and that alone paralyzed her.

Swallowing thickly, she scanned the room and saw a relieving sight. Yoshi shot her the warmest welcoming look that she had ever received. She could feel a pleasant warmth sinking into her bones. She took a breath and introduced herself to the class.

The teacher then directed her to take her seat. She was pleased to realize that her seat was beside Yoshi's.

"Surprised?" she asked with a touch of teasing in her tone.

Yoshi nodded, "I was pretty surprised. It's a very welcomed chance to spend more time with you throughout the day."

Nagi turned away in gleeful embarrassment. Her eyes caught Gokudera's and he shot her a thumbs up. Her cheeks grew warmer.

**76\. Summer Haze  
**

Yoshi in hyper dying will form landed from some personal training. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed suit and brought their own training to an end.

Gokudera stood at full alert and saluted Yoshi, "You were most excellent, Tenth!"

Yamamoto slouched and smiled, "You were pretty cool, Tsuna."

"The Tenth was more than 'pretty cool'."Gokudera was now inside of Yamamoto's personal space.

Yamamoto rose his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright calm down. I think you need a girlfriend. It could really do something for your mood."

Gokudera snorted at the suggestion, "All my time is for the Tenth! I don't need any distractions."

That got Yamamoto to raise an eyebrow, "Distraction, eh? Well the great Tenth has a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure Tsuna doesn't consider her a distraction. Although, he probably wouldn't mind either way I mean he wasn't too upset when his darling literally fell in his lap earlier."

Yoshi sputtered, "K-Keep me out of this."

Yamamoto cracked a sly smirk, "We all know Tsuna's type. He likes the cute and shy ones. How about you? I'll even go first if that'll make you feel better. I like a girl with a plan and a good touch of maturity. Now you go."

"I'm not above the carefree types, though they can't be too energetic," Gokudera admitted with great embarrassment. "If you're so insightful and connected, why don't you get a girlfriend and stop worrying about me!"

"Most of the girls I know are fans and that way lays madness," he admitted with a laugh.

**77\. Memories **

Nana drank a cup of tea and smiled at the warmth radiating in her home. There were so many people residing there now, but she had a special soft spot for the girl that had been living with them for some time now. When Nagi had first moved in, Nana had been concerned with letting a girl that her son so obviously had feelings for living in such close proximity.

Her worries were laid to rest in the end. Nagi was just too sweet and she knew she raised her son well. The state of affairs was great. It was like having a daughter in the house. They spent time together cooking, doing each other's hair and just chatting. She just wished the girl didn't have such low self-esteem.

Nana didn't like feeling this way, but she very much disliked Nagi's family. Her parents treated her like such an undue burden. Every child came with responsibilities and it was the parent's job to nurture their offspring. As horrible as it was, leaving was for the best.

Her being in the house allowed them to grow closer, under adult supervision of course! Those two mutually pulled each other out of their shells. Nana giggled. She hoped that Nagi would marry into the family.

She wouldn't mind some grandchildren… in the distant future of course.

She was too young to be a grandmother!

**78\. Change in the Weather **

Nagi and Yoshi were walking through a festival that Hibari and his committee hosted. As they walked by the stands, he couldn't help but steal glances at her. It amazed him how she could go from cute to outright beautiful with just a change in hair and clothing.

Nagi noticed his glances. "Do I look weird?" she asked shyly as she tugged at her flower themed yukata.

He stumbled at that and rapidly shook his head. He spun around and grabbed her hands, "Of course not. You're so beautiful that it's too bright!"

Nagi flushed at his volume as some of the other festival goers were snickering.

They agreed to make a hasty retreat before they died of embarrassment.

Now away from the crowd, Yoshi sighed and slumped onto a bench, "I can't believe I said that. I was so lame." He buried his face in his hands. Yoshi kept that position until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Nagi.

"Try some. It'll make you feel better. Say ah," she advised. She had a meatball on a toothpick. Due to the lights, her flushed features were on open display.

He opened his mouth and ate the offered food. It was the most delicious meatball he had ever eaten. Yoshi took an extra toothpick and picked up another meatball and offered to feed her as well.

She happily ate it.

The couple was in their own little world as they fed one another.

**79\. Illogical **

"Come on out Nagi-chan," Kyoko encouraged.

"Yeah, you're a cute girl. It's impossible to make you look bad," Haru added.

"A-Alright." Nagi timidly stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a miniskirt and a more revealing top than she was used to. She looked at the body mirror and frowned, "I can't pull this off."

"Ah, you're being too modest," Haru assured.

"You look great," Kyoko was quick to add.

Nagi frowned, "I'm not pretty or cute like you two."

Now Kyoko and Haru were frowning.

Haru walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Where did you get that idea from?"

Kyoko put her hands on her hips, "And I think Tsuna-kun would loudly disagree."

Nagi shook her head, "He's just really kind."

Haru clapped, "That's it, we're buying the outfit. You're clearly just confused; you look too cute in it. There's nothing wrong with you Nagi-chan and whoever disagrees has to be stupid."

Kyoko giggled, "And I guess your boyfriend has good tastes. Besides, Tsuna-kun is pretty cute." She winked at her.

Haru nodded in agreement, "It's a shame that the good ones are taken."

"Kyoko-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagi blurted with a flushed face.

They laughed at her embarrassment.

**80\. Only Human **

Yoshi sat quietly in the living room by the fireplace. He was reading from a thick book that detailed the inner workings of the mafia. It was late into the night and his only company was his cane that he fiddled on and off.

Nagi came down the stairs with a fluffy blanket. She took the seat by his side and flung the blanket over them. It wasn't long before she was cuddling with him. Her head was rested on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Was it a good idea to be in the mafia?" he questioned in a soft and unsure voice. "I'm scared about the world I'm pulling you and others into. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this now."

She hummed and was silent for just a moment, "It is pretty scary, but it's still my choice. You aren't twisting my arm to stay here. With my monthly allowance I could move to a nice hotel, but this feels more like home than anyway I've ever been. I love you with all my heart and I want to stand at your side. To be frank, I wasn't exactly living a fulfilling life before all of this and I don't regret meeting you. "

Beneath the covers, Nagi held his hand and he took comfort in it.

As always, her silent gestures of support and love eased a lot of hurdles he went through, "Do you think I'll ever become as reliable and competent as my dad? "

"Yes." She replied without a moment of delay, "The only thing you lack now is confidence and experience. I believe you can raise up to be a kind leader."

"Kind?" He tasted the word and rattled his mind. It should've been contradictory, but the more he thought of it the more appealing it sounded, "Yes, I want to be a kind Don."

It grew quiet between them. They locked eyes and gazed at the other as though to nonverbally communicate all their affection comfort, and attraction. Pushed by the feel of the atmosphere, they leaned into a kiss. A wave of passion crashed into them as they held each other and deepened the kiss. There was little anxiety between them. Nagi draped her arms around his shoulder and held unto the kiss. At last they broke apart to catch their breaths.

Still their eyes continued to meet. They relished in being the sole focus of their lover's attention. Another wave of emotions washed over them and they dipped in for another equally passionate kiss that lit a flame inside of them.

Yoshi pulled Nagi onto his lap and held her by the waist. Nagi broke off the kiss and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

With a flutter in her heart, Nagi leaned in and peppered him in smaller softer kisses. Issues with the Vongola, for now the world was only for them.


	45. Chapter 45

**81\. A Place to Belong **

Yoshi walked off his college campus. He felt a headache coming on from all the paperwork and homework he would have to deal with once he returned to the office. Being a college student and a mafia leader wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

A motorcycle pulled up by his side. The rider removed her helmet to reveal Nagi with her long hair flowing in the wind. She greeted him.

He returned the greeting as he took note of her newest motorcycle. Yoshi wasn't exactly surprised to see her with the newest motorcycle model. He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and then took a seat behind her. A helmet rested in the bag attached to the bike, so he took it and wore it. Next, he wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure his hold was firm.

Nagi drove away and he took an appreciative look at the sights racing by. Yoshi forced himself to not give into the temptation of caressing the sides he was holding on to. Still, moments like this were something to truly cherish.

It was just so fulfilling.

**82\. Advantage **

A tired Yoshi glared at another stack of documents that had found their way to his desk. He was sorely tempted to waste hyper dying will mode to just keep up with the work flow. Apparently being a vigilante group amounted to mountain loads of paperwork.

"Need a break?" a soft teasing voice called out to him.

Nagi entered his office and placed a cool drink in front of him.

"Desperately. I just need to relax a bit."

Nagi took a seat on his lap, "Let me help with that." She loosened her hair and traced a finger on his chin. Her fingers ran down his neck to this tie. In a few smooth motions, she also loosened his tie. Next were a few of his buttons.

Nagi trailed a series of kisses on his now exposed collarbone.

During this, Yamamoto opened the door. Yoshi waved his hand to shoo him away. Yamamoto teasingly saluted him and mouthed 'loud and clear' before locking the door and taking his leave.

**83\. Breakfast**

"It's so nice to have you two visit me," Nana beamed as she opened the door.

"Thank you for having us, Mama," Nagi greeted as she walked in with Yoshi in hand.

The family went into the dining room with all the foodstuff on the table. Sitting on the table was Iemistu, the now retired head of CEDEF. Mukuro was quite gleeful when he took over the role. With the retirement, he could spend much more time with his wife.

"Haha, thanks for coming around and visiting an old man like me!" Iemistu cheered with a broad smile.

Nagi shook her head, "It's no problem. Besides, you're hardly an old man and have plenty of things left to do. Let's not forget how handsome and capable you are."

"Ha! You hear that sweetie, handsome and capable!" he gloated with a smug smile on his lips.

"Now, now dear let's not make Tsu-kun too jealous," Nana teased good naturedly.

Yoshi rolled his eyes in good humor, "I'll survive somehow, Mom."

Breakfast was quite the happy affair.

**84\. Echoes **

Nagi walked into one of the many rooms of the Vongola estate to find Yoshi fast asleep on a couch. She huffed and walked up to his sleeping form and sighed, "You didn't even remove your suit jacket. I wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard. Burning yourself out won't help anyone." Her fingers caressed the side of his face.

She raised his head and took a seat and allowed his head to rest on her lap. As he slept, she could see the traces of the boy she had fallen in love with that was within the man he had grown into. Leaning in, she gave his forehead a light kiss, "Rest well, Tsunayoshi."

**85\. Falling **

Yoshi walked on Nagi working on her bike. She had smudges of grease on her fingers and face. Sweat dripped from her features from the Sun beating down on her. It was just so captivating to watch her be so passionate about her motorcycles. Time slipped away from him as he just watched her work.

At that point, Nagi had noticed his staring and fought to control the instinctual flush that came over her features, "Can you stop it with the spying. It's pretty creepy."

He laughed off her teasing.

"You remind me more of Mukuro every day. I guess having him in your head for so long wasn't for the best." She wore a smirk that would make Mukuro proud.

"Hey," he replied insulted, "I'm nowhere near Mukuro's level."

He whined when her only reply was a laugh at his expense.

**86\. Picking up the Pieces **

Yoshi frankly didn't know what he was doing. The jewelry store had a plethora of wedding rings on display. This was taking much more effort than he had initially expected. Still he had to put forth the effort, this was a serious affair.

He needed just the right ring to express his emotions, his desire to have Nagi forever at his side. Yoshi's eyes widened when he saw a particular ring.

It was a purple rose ring with a purple diamond. The petals were two toned with silver meeting a lighter shade of purple.

It was elegant and captivating. Yes, this was perfect. She would love this.

**87\. Shot down **

Nagi returned home from a final meeting with her blood relatives. It was all settled now. She was pleased to have finally have some closure in regards to them. For the longest time she had felt hurt by their negligence and apathy. As a teenager it had weighed so heavily on her. She would've changed her behavior to anything they wanted in the hopes of appeasing them.

Oddly, she did not hate them, not truly. As painful as it was, their behavior had given her the opportunity to meet Tsunayoshi. Nagi could forgive them for that alone.

The final meeting was really a chance to break clean. She had even taken the opportunity to pay them back for the monthly allowances she had received faithfully until college. It was little doubt that Iemistu played a big part of their diligence, but she repaid them all the same.

Either way, she didn't need them. She had a real family and friends now.

"Welcome, home Nagi," Yoshi called out when she entered.

"I'm back, Yo-chan!"Her smile could nearly split her face in two.

**88\. Possession **

The couple was taking a moment to relax from the Vongola formal party. Yoshi frowned as he allowed himself to be lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Nagi requested, passing one of the glasses of wine over to him. She wore an elegant purple evening dress that suited her well.

He took a sip and let the flavor invade his taste buds, "I might be a touch nervous. The Ninth is going to announce his full retirement, meaning I'll have to step up with leadership. That's a lot of pressure."

She placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled at him lovingly, "Don't be anxious. All of Vongola is now yours to direct. You need to have confidence that you can do this. None of us, me or your other guardians, doubt you, especially not me."

"I think you may be a little biased," he joked with a wry smile. "Cheers."

She clinked her wine glass against his, "For a Vongola that we can all be proud of."

**89\. Twilight **

Nagi and Yoshi were having a private dinner. The meal made by the Vongola chefs was as delicious as always. Dinners like this were a nice mini getaway for him. Nagi's presence was a soothing one as always. He had so much to be thankful for.

His train of thought was interrupted by a sweet taste entering his mouth. Eyes widening he realized that Nagi had just fed him a piece of her strawberry shortcake.

"If you get lost in your mind so much, a girl will wonder if she's boring you." Nagi punctuated her words with a mock pout.

"Bore me? That's the furthest thing from my mind. I'm just recognizing how truly blessed I am. I have a beautiful and considerate lover and loyal comrades. Younger me would've been rolling in his grave if I said I was bored," he said with a nearly teary eyed smile.

Nagi reached over the table and stole a soft kiss, "Never stop being such a flatterer."

"I love you, Nagi."

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi."

**90\. Nowhere and Nothing **

Yoshi brought the car to a stop. Exiting the car, he went to the passenger side and helped Nagi step out. He signaled his hiding guardians and they went about securing the area. Shooting an apologetic smile her direction, he waited for the go ahead and began leading Nagi by hand down a path.

Nagi's eyes widened in recognition, "Is this?"

"Yes, this is the park where we met and used to spend so much time in," he said in a pleased tone.

She stared intently at the trees by the roadside.

He patted her hand comfortingly, "Let's focus on all the bright memories we had here."

"You're right. We shared some good times here. It's all so very nostalgic. Thinking back, I never thought I would find any peace or comfort out of this park. I'm glad I was wrong. I'm so grateful for what I have now."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "I kind of hated this park before I met you. I… came here to cry so often it became like a home away from home. I hated that part of me that could do nothing but cry. Lots of things used to overwhelm me. Funnily, I can't remember too many specifics. But I like to think it was all worth it since it led me to heavens that I had the courage to actually talk to you that day. It's embarrassing, but you might've been one of the first girls I had ever spoken to." He finished his confession with a laugh.

Nagi cracked a smile as well.

Catching sight of a bench, he directed her towards it and gestured for her to take a seat.

She took a seat despite her confusion.

A cool wind blew past them. Yoshi unbuttoned his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Before she could thank him for his consideration, he dug into his pocket, pulling out a box, and got on one knee. He took some glee from the shocked widening of her eyes, "You've been my greatest blessing and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you marry me? "He opened the box to reveal a wedding ring.

Nagi felt at loss for words but managed to speak through the happy tears now falling down her cheeks, "Of course, Tsunayoshi."

Yoshi took the ring from the box and slid it over her ring finger. Her cheeks flushed deep red and she smiled with a shyness that he hadn't seen in years.

"Do you like the ring?"

Nagi shook her head, "The ring is nice, but the sentiment was so much more important."She took the opportunity to reward him with a loving kiss, "You looked so cute nervous."

They shared a laugh to mark the new arc in their lives.


	46. Chapter 46

**91\. Answers **

Nagi entered Mukuro's office and saw him at his desk, "Hello Mukuro. Being your typical devious self?"

He gave her a believable shocked expression, "What? Me, devious? Why I never. How could you say such cutting words against your teacher of all people?"

She chuckled as she took a seat on the side of his desk, "I'll admit you were a good teacher. You know I admired your cool confidence and suave back when we first met. I like to think that I wouldn't have been same without you." Her eyes dropped to her hands as she fiddled with her fingers shyly.

This caused him to raise an eyebrow, "Now what has my little Nagi so nervous?"

"Well… I know this is unorthodox, but I was wondering if you would be willing to give me away at my wedding. I mean if it isn't too much of a bother. I've always seen you as a big brother and I would really like you to be involved."

To her surprise, Mukuro chuckled lightly before giving her a tender smile, "Now that just won't do. You've grown a spine now, my dear Nagi. Don't fold so easily to anyone, not me or your soon-to-be husband."

He rose and took her hands into his, "I accept this great honor."

Nagi broke out into a smile and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure."

**92\. Innocence **

Nana flipped through the pages of the Sawada family album, specifically on the pages about her son. It did her heart good to see each page grow progressively full with friends, family, and good times. She could feel herself growing misty eyed.

"What's wrong honey?" Her husband questioned as he entered the living room with a large confident smile.

She closed the album, "Just looking at some albums. Do you realize how happy Nagi has made our child? I was really worried about him when he was younger. Now… now he's going to get married and start his own little family. They're such good children."

He plopped beside her and hugged her, "I know. It's a damn shame her parents couldn't see it, but thier loss was our gain. Now we're going to formally get a daughter. "

She smacked his shoulder, "You have to stop teasing Tsu-kun!"

"I can't help it. His flustered and jealous face was so cute back in the day."

"It really was," she agreed with a laugh.

They continued flipping through the album with great joy.

**93\. Simplicity**

Nagi and Yoshi sat side by side in a conference room. Piles of documents and images were scattered on the desk as they went through them. Each of the documents detailed possible wedding plans. Many of the options had been selected by Yoshi's guardians and it just tickled him.

Yamamoto detailed a baseball theme wedding. Ryohei wanted to make it a battle couple royale. Lambo's suggestions could only be considered avant-garde. Gokudera wanted to host a UMU wedding hunt. Then there was Mukuro. He actually wanted to make a Japan wide wedding and invite every form of politician and public figure.

That was the definition of suspicious. It didn't help that Nagi just fondly giggled at Mukuro's no doubt nefarious intentions.

Nagi rested her head on his shoulder as she perused Mukuro's portfolio, "I don't know, Mukuro-sensei seems to have some pretty good ideas. Don't pout, I'm only kidding. If we went with his plans, the best we could hope for is a major international crisis. If it's all the same to you, I would like our ceremony to be on the smaller side. A huge ceremony sounds more like a business outing that my parents always made my birthdays into. I think friends and your family is enough."

"Our family," he corrected. "A small ceremony is just fine. This is our wedding and the last thing I want it to do is poke at old wounds. Leave it to me."

"Thank you. You're so good to me," her features softened from relief.

**94\. Reality **

"What do you think?" Nagi brandished her ring to Hana, Kyoko, and Haru.

They all, even Hana though she would never admit it, squealed in cheer.

"Congratulations, Nagi-chan. You must be so happy! You're the first of us to get married." Kyoko was beaming brightly.

Hana rolled her eyes in exasperation, "That's a sucker's bet. Who would've thought a couple that had been together for years would get married? I for one am shocked."

Haru pushed her playfully, "Don't be a sourpuss, Hana-chan! You'll bring down the mood."

Kyoko waved dismissively, "Look how happy she is. I don't think a little Hana-chan grumpiness will rain on her parade."

As Kyoko stated, Nagi's wide smile had faded once throughout the conversation. Her fingers lightly fiddled with the curves of the ring. "I'll admit his proposal was surprising. A part of me is having a hard time accepting that he wants to marry me."

"Bite your tongue," Hana scolded, her eyes unwavering, "stuff that part of you in the angst closet. I'll not have regressing to your teenage years. You love sick puppies deserve one another. It's just wedding jitters making you temporarily insane, knock it off."

Nagi chuckled instead of getting offended, "I get the point. This is real and I'm happy."

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up," Kyoko cheered.

"Ah, Hana-chan does care," Haru nearly had stars in her eyes.

Hana looked away as a blush appeared on her features, "Whatever."

**95\. Acceptance **

Yoshi leaned back in his seat until he nearly touched the wall. His eyes roamed over the rather upscale clothing store that carried a plethora of outfits. Pushing down a yawn, he wondered why Nagi had dragged him here. He snapped to attention when a soft familiar voice called out to him.

"How's this one?" Nagi voice was hopeful.

His eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing. His fiancée was in a wedding dress. It was almost gleaming in the sunlight that seeped through the windows. Despite his lack of expertise, even he could see the high quality of the fabric. The material appeared as though the softest of feathers had been sewn together with flower petals. Nagi natural beauty was heightened greatly with the dress. Yoshi was sure his jaw could not drop further.

Nagi appeared very pleased with his reaction and offered a triumphant smile, "I'll take your silence as approval."

"Aren't we breaking tradition? You know bad luck and seeing you in your wedding dress."

She shrugged, "If you're going to be my husband then I would rather have your opinion."

Yoshi didn't question her further and gave her a thumbs up.

**96\. Lesson **

A secluded field not too far from the Vongola estate was in a rather poor state. Flames were still burning on some patches of grass. Whole trees were uprooted and deep ditches were scattered about. At the center of it all were a group of three: Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto.

Gokudera tears dripped down his face like a stream as he forced himself to keep it together. His eyes showed nothing less than utter despair.

Ryohei appeared rather satisfied and gleeful even though his body was riddled with wounds.

Yamamoto easy smile belied his smugness at the situation. Due to his injuries, he leaned heavily on his sword. "Well, it looks like I get to be the best man. No hard feelings?"

Gokudera broke into loud bawling while Ryohei clapped in a show of good sportsmanship.

Despite his causal appearance, Yamamoto felt more than honored to be a part of something so important to his leader and more importantly, his pal. He hoped that the couple to be continued to have a happy life together.

**97\. Enthusiasm **

Before anyone knew it, Nagi and Tsunayoshi's wedding day had come.

Yoshi wore his suit in a stiff manner as his nerves choked him. The soft jubilant music did little to ease him. Then he saw her.

Nagi walked down the aisle with her features fully veiled. Mukuro was by her side escorting her down towards him. Never had she looked so mysterious, captivating, and all so perfect. Time stayed still as his heart beat furiously. In a blink of an eye, she was before him.

With steady hands he could hardly believe were his own, he freed her of the veil. Yoshi could only describe the moment as majestic. His eyes met her and the magic of their first meeting washed over him again. An overwhelming sense of wonder nearly swallowed him whole. Every joyous and painful memory he shared with her flashed through his mind. Without a second thought, he caressed her face and received an encouraging smile.

The priest coughed and he forced his hand away. A barely audible wave of chuckles spread through the crowd. He forced down his embarrassment that he hadn't felt since his middle school days even as his lips curved up in bliss. Nagi returned his smile with equal bliss.

Yoshi barely heard the rest of the ceremony as he was far too captivated by her. The spell was broken only when it was time for their vows.

Said vows were exchanged and Yoshi kissed his bride in front for all of his friends and family to see.

**98\. Game **

Nana couldn't stop the tears racing down her cheeks. They spilled faster than she could wipe them away. The view of the wedding was blurred through all the tears, but she dared not miss a single moment.

"Don't cry, sweetie," her husband attempted to console.

Her baby boy had a wife and true companions now. Looking around, she could see all sorts of smiles amongst the crowd be they happy, fond, or exasperated.

Every single one of them told her that Tsu-kun was truly living his life now.

Ah, her tears were coming even faster now.

**99\. Friendship **

Pleasant music played steadily through the reception. Merriment was evident from every part of the party.

Kyoko, Hana, and Haru were gushing over Nagi's wedding dress. Gokudera was taking notes of the wedding for prosperity sake. Mukuro was leaning against the wall as he sent sincere smiles Nagi's direction. Ryohei and Yamamoto were digging into the food while sharing a laugh. Lambo was flirting with some of the ladies present. Hibari stood around awkwardly appearing lost. And Yoshi's parents were going through all the photos they had taken through the ceremony.

Nagi and Yoshi sat at the main table sharing a single slice of cake as newlyweds. They were whispering words of appreciation and love to one another.

Nagi shared one last giggle with him and stood up, "Would you care for a dance, my dear husband?"

Yoshi smiled at the suggestion and his new title of husband, "Pardon my clumsiness."

The dance was one part elegance, one part valiant effort, but nevertheless everyone was all smiles.

**100\. Endings **

Rays of light peeked through the curtains and woke Yoshi up. His foggy mind cleared after a moment to remember that it was the first morning of his honeymoon. The cascading light illuminated Nagi's sleeping figure. He wasn't sure if it was the sappiness talking but her sleeping form looked too beautiful and he wanted to indulge in every single moment of it.

Yoshi took care to not jostle the bed too much in fear of ruining the picturesque scene. It was eye catching that he had fight viciously against his desire to capture it on photo. Self-control was an important attribute for a reason.

A pleasant silence took hold and he grew introspective. How would his younger self react if he knew he had married that morose shy girl he had seen at his pity park? No doubt his younger self would've scoffed at the sheer delusion that someone desired to spend the rest of their life with him, sharing the good and the bad. What a pessimistic child he was, although not without good reason.

Years of hurtful words and actions had destroyed much of his self-esteem. To this day he was grateful for whatever forces guided him towards Nagi, no matter how repetitive he sounded. Though Nagi would vehemently disagree, all shared memories with his wife had been more than worth the price of his legs.

"Go back to sleep," she cutely mumbled half asleep.

"Alright, sweetie."

…

**Author's Note:**

**And that's a wrap. I've now made a drabble series of Tsuna being paired with Yuni, Kyoko, and Chrome. **

**I like to feel that I explored the romance with each girl a little differently. **

**This time around, I spent more time in establishing the friendship/relationship between Tsuna and Chrome. This in turn took time away from the overall plot of the series, but I think it was a pretty good trade off. **

**What did you all like and/or dislike about story or the series of stories (Well Enough, Flow Between Them, and Modest Success)? And for those of you that have read my other Hitman Reborn drabble stories, which one is your favorite?**

**Lastly, what is everyone's preferred chapter grouping? Is it better for drabble chapters to be published independently or in a group of say 10 chapters or so?**

**Until next time. **


End file.
